Profecía
by Anichu90
Summary: Seth Clearwater ha aprendido muchas cosas en la manada. Una de ellas es qué es lo que no quiere en su vida: el engorro de la imprimación. Pero... Seth&OC / Jake
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PROFECÍA**

_**Capítulo I**_

- Deberías dejar de leer el periódico, es deprimente – dijo Seth Clearwater al entrar a la pequeña cocina de su amigo y jefe Jacob Black, el cuál estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina leyendo tranquilamente el periódico. Cuando Seth se aseguró de que había captado la atención de Jake por completo, siguió con su discurso –. En serio, desde que no veo las noticias ni leo los periódicos, soy muchísimo más feliz.

- Sinceramente, Seth, dudo que hayas leído un periódico en tu vida. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermana? Hace muchísimo que no la veo. ¿Cómo están Adrien y el imbécil de Benjamin? – preguntó Jacob olvidando el periódico.

- Leah está bien, disfrutando de la vida de casada y de madre de familia, y Adrien está hecho un salvaje. Y, por favor, Jake, no te metas con Ben, es un tío legal – contestó Seth. Después del enfrentamiento con los Vulturi para defender a la pequeña Nessie Cullen y de la boda de Sam y Emily, Leah Clearwater decidió dejar la manada y la vida de licántropo para irse a la universidad. Allí fue dónde conoció a Ben, del que se enamoró perdidamente (no hubo imprimación). No tardaron ni dos años en casarse. De la boda ya hacían cinco años, y cuatro, del nacimiento del pequeño Adrien. Ahora Leah vivía con su encantadora familia en Seattle. Leah no había sido la única que había abandonado la manada, Sam también lo había hecho después de su boda con Emily, dejándole el puesto de Alpha a Jacob, y Jared, y Paul. El otro imprimado que faltaba era Quil que estaba esperando pacientemente a que Claire creciera. Y Jacob, pero él sería licántropo para toda la eternidad para vivir con Nessie... eso si Edward Cullen lo permitía, claro.

- Yo no he dicho que Benny no sea un tío legal, pero está más que claro que es idiota. Creí que Leah con ese carácter tan endemoniado que tiene, sabría elegir mejor.

- Quizás es por ese carácter que dices que Leah haya elegido a Ben. La adora por sobre todas las cosas y es el único que aguanta sus berrinches. Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Es que estás celoso? – contra todo pronóstico, Jacob se echó a reír.

- ¿Celoso? ¡Ojalá! Con todo ese carácter suyo, sería cien mil veces más fácil estar imprimado de Leah que de Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan – dijo con amargura.

- ¿Es que has vuelto a discutir con Edward? – preguntó Seth mucho más serio.

- ¿Acaso hay algún día de mi larga vida en el que no discuta con "Eddy"? Y siempre por lo mismo. Que si paso mucho tiempo con ella, que si no la dejo hacer su vida, que si le enseño cosas inadecuadas para su edad... – enumeró poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Por Dios, si supiera que ella no quiere verme, yo mismo le pediría a Charlie que me pusiera una orden de alejamiento. Además, yo tampoco tengo la culpa, es que es superior a mí. Hace doce horas que no la veo y ya estoy a punto de destrozar algo – explicó tan vehemente y con tanta amargura que le dio una razón más a Seth para odiar el tema de la imprimación –. Bueno, basta de hablar de mí. Quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Lo que quería preguntarte es: ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida? – el cambio de tema fue tan brusco que por un momento lo único que pudo hacer Seth fue abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera un pez y mirar a Jake con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, venga, Seth, no te sorprendas tanto. Esta conversación ya la he tenido con Embry. Lo único que quiero saber es si vais a hacerme compañía por toda la eternidad como licántropos o si preferís dejar la manada y hacer una vida normal.

- ¿Es que quieres quedarte sin manada? – preguntó Seth sonriendo, ya recuperado del shock inicial. Al ver que Jacob hablaba completamente en serio, decidió responderle todo lo en serio que podía –. Venga, Jake, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. En serio, soy muy feliz tal y como estoy.

Jacob sonrió. Sí, Seth era completamente feliz. Era feliz desde que se había independizado después de la boda de Leah (más bien su madre se había independizado de él al irse a vivir a Forks con Charlie Swan dejándole a Seth la casa de los Clearwater). Pero sobre todo, Seth era muy feliz desde que había descubierto el maravilloso mundo de las mujeres y todos sus placeres ocultos. Quién iba a decir que aquel crío esmirriado que se unió a la manada con solo quince años se iba a convertir en todo un sex symbol.

Al ver que Jacob volvía su atención al periódico, Seth se dio cuenta de que su respuesta parecía haber contentado a su amigo pero no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco receloso. Sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Jake para repentinamente querer tener esas extrañas conversaciones con los miembros de su manada no imprimados: estaba enamorado. Peor aún, estaba imprimado. Era lo que pasaba con las personas enamoradas, que quieren que todos los que están a su alrededor también se enamoren. No es que fuera tan hipócrita como para no creer en el amor. No lo había vivido pero lo había visto. En sus mejores amigos, Bella y Edward, en su hermana, incluso en su madre: primero con su padre y después con Charlie. Y en el resto de los Cullen. Cualquiera que pasara una tarde en la casa de los Cullen se daría cuenta de que, a pesar de ser vampiros, los Cullen son una fuente inagotable de amor: más pasional en el caso de Emmett y Rosalie, dulce y tierno como Carlisle y Esme, o a nivel más emocional como Jasper y Alice. Sí, Seth creía en el amor, incluso esperaba que algún día pudiera pasarle a él aunque mientras tanto disfrutaba de la vida. Lo de la imprimación era harina de otro costal. No le gustaba el hecho de tener el destino sellado, de no poder elegir a la chica con la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. Era horrible. Aunque Seth también era consciente de que si algún día eso le pasaba a él, se olvidaría de todos sus ideales y le daría absolutamente igual el hecho de no haber podido elegir, así que lo único que le quedaba era rezar. El sonido de Jacob levantándose bruscamente de la silla lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Pasa que estoy harto de este maldito vampiro. Ya ha salido tres veces en el periódico. ¡Tres! – respondió Jake furioso.

- ¿Qué vampiro? – volvió a preguntar Seth completamente confundido.

- Anda, Seth, lee un periódico por una vez en tu vida – dijo mientras le señalaba una noticia. Era de un asesinato. Al parecer, a un psicópata le había dado por matar chicas jóvenes en Seattle. Primero las desangraba y luego las quemaba dejando los cuerpos irreconocibles.

- Quizá no es un vampiro, tal vez es realmente un psicópata al que le gusta ver el color de la sangre.

- ¿De verdad crees eso que dices, Seth? – preguntó Jacob lentamente. Tras un momento de duda. Seth respondió sinceramente:

- No.

- Este vampiro se está acercando demasiado a Forks, y resulta que _mi_ Nessie está estudiando en Forks – dijo Jake alterándose de nuevo.

- No sé yo que diría Edward al escuchar ese tono tan posesivo sobre su hija – dijo Seth riendo.

- Me importa un pimiento lo que diga el chupasangre sobreprotector. Por cierto, voy a hablar con él para ponernos de acuerdo sobre esto.

- No tengo muy claro quién es el sobreprotector ahora. Realmente admiro a Nessie, no tengo la menor idea de cómo os aguanta a los dos – Jacob le fulminó con la mirada.

- No nos aguanta, simplemente nos ignora y hace lo que le da la gana. Y tú, avisa a los demás y preparaos para cualquier cosa. Me voy – y dicho esto, Jacob Black salió de la casa.

- Sí. Adiós – sonrió Seth.

***************

Bella Cullen estaba sentada en el regazo de su marido en el enorme salón de la mansión Cullen situada en las afueras de Forks. Era uno de esos momentos en el que las palabras sobraban. Simplemente Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Podrían pasarse horas y horas así, abrazados y diciéndose en silencio todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Oh, oh – susurró Edward –. Huelo a chucho acercándose a toda velocidad – Bella sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

- Sé bueno, ¿vale? Seguramente viene a esperar a que Renesmee venga del instituto.

- Lo intentaré – Bella hizo ademán de levantarse de su regazo pero Edward la retuvo –. No, quédate – Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido comprendiendo.

- Edward, hace siete años que Jacob no se pone celoso por vernos juntos.

- ¿Y qué? – sonrió Edward –. Me gusta ver la cara de bobalicón que se le queda.

- ¡Sois como críos! – exclamó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Has leído los periódicos o visto las noticias últimamente? ¿O te has pasado todo el tiempo contemplando a Bella como un bobo? – preguntó Jacob entrando en el salón y haciendo que todo el buen humor de Edward se esfumara por el insulto. Sin embargo, Bella sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa al chucho? – gruñó Edward.

- Me pasa que hay un vampiro por ahí suelto desangrando a jovencitas y acercándose a Forks.

- Será un nómada ¿no, Edward? – dijo Bella preocupada.

- Sí, si sigue acercándose, habrá que encontrarle y hablar con él para que se vaya de Forks.

- ¿Cómo que si sigue acercándose? ¿Y qué pasa con Nessie? – exclamó Jacob enfureciéndose.

- Tranquilo, Jake – sonrió Bella –. Seguro que en cuanto llegue del instituto, Edward la encerrará en casa y no la dejará salir ni al porche –. Edward gruñó molesto en respuesta.

- Pues yo prefiero cargarme al vampiro antes de que siga acercándose – declaró Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

- No podemos hacer eso, Jacob, porque aún no ha llegado a Forks. No está en nuestro terreno. Y aun así, no es necesario matarle. Hay algo que se llama diplomacia, aunque no espero que sepas lo que es – explicó Edward.

- Oh, vamos. Mírame. Soy un licántropo. Mi misión es matar vampiros, mis enemigos naturales.

- Tu misión es proteger La Push de los vampiros, pero Forks no está dentro de tus terrenos. Esperaremos a que se acerque más, si es que lo hace, ¿entendido? Es mi última palabra – dijo Edward justo cuando se oía un coche acercándose a la casa.

- Ha llegado Nessie – gruñó Jacob –. Voy a verla.

***************

Una semana después de esa conversación, Jacob estaba en medio de un enorme almacén abandonado a las afueras de Forks esperando a que el dichoso vampiro apareciera. Había dejado a Nessie al cuidado de Seth y se había llevado consigo a Embry y Quil. Esme Cullen también se había quedado con Nessie alegando que no harían falta tantos vampiros si el vampiro en cuestión se ponía rebelde, y realmente tenía razón. Si habían podido hace ocho años con la horda de neófitos de Seattle, podrían ser capaces de acabar con un solo vampiro. Lo único que esperaba Jacob era que no tuviera amigos.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que va a aparecer? – preguntó Embry por enésima vez.

- Ya te he dicho que sí – contestó Alice empezando a perder la paciencia –. Está en mi visión. Va a aparecer. Y va a aparecer... ahora.

Dicho y hecho. Por la puerta del almacén apareció un vampiro rubio caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de superioridad. Cuando estuvo cerca del grupo, habló con voz burlona.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Menuda recepción! Pero ¿no me habéis traído ningún regalito al que hincarle el diente? – preguntó decepcionado. Entonces Carlisle se adelantó.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ésta es mi familia – dijo señalándolos a todos con la mano.

- Soy Craig.

- Verás, Craig. Hemos venido para avisarte de que estás en nuestro territorio y nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a proteger nuestra estancia aquí, alejándote de Forks – pidió Carlisle. Jacob se dio cuenta de que si bien Craig había escuchado toda la explicación del doctor Cullen con atención, no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar. Pero entonces pasó algo. Jake vio como el vampiro temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, como se ponía... nervioso.

- Lo siento – contestó Craig rápidamente –. No sabía que esta zona estaba habitada por un aquelarre tan grande. Por mi parte, podéis estar tranquilos. Me alejaré de aquí todo lo que pueda.

- Eh... gracias – dijo Carlisle sorprendido –. Puedes irte en paz, Craig.

- Sí. Adiós – y tras ésta despedida, el vampiro salió velozmente del almacén dejando a todos sumidos en un pesado silencio.

- ¿Ha sido demasiado fácil o solo me lo parece a mí? – se atrevió a decir Quil.

- Ha sido demasiado fácil – respondió Edward –. Alice, ¿qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé, ¿vale? No puedo verlo – exclamó Alice molesta.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes verlo? – cuestionó Edward.

- Hay licántropos cerca, ¿no? Seguramente ha percibido su olor y ha decidido que no merece la pena enfrentarse a ellos. Se llama instinto de supervivencia, Edward.

Pero Jacob tenía la extraña certeza de que no había sido por eso. En el almacén no corría ni una pequeña brisa de aire, era muy difícil distinguir un olor de otro, incluso él que estaba dentro del grupo apenas podía diferenciar los olores de Embry y Quil de los de los Cullen. Solo si se concentraba... entonces fue cuando lo percibió. Un olor muy sutil por encima del de todos los demás. _"¿Humanos?"_ se preguntó _"Pero ¿qué puede estar haciendo aquí un humano?"_ En ese momento, levantó la vista y la vio. Una chica intentaba escabullirse a toda velocidad a la salida del almacén.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola!!

**Aquí traigo mi primer fic de la saga _Crepúsculo_. Es más bien experimental así que no se muy bien de lo que va a salir de aquí. La historia se sitúa después de _Amanecer_, concretamente siete años después. Así que veremos a una Renesmee adulta y que ya ha parado de envejecer. La historia se centra sobre todo en Seth y en un personaje de mi invención, pero también escribiré sobre la relación de Nessie y Jake.**

**En fin, creo que nada más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

Aleera Tyler estaba muy cabreada. Y no era porque había suspendido su examen de Historia Medieval Universal, ni tampoco era porque la rubita descerebrada de Brooke Smith le había vuelto a robar una posible cita en potencia, y tampoco estaba cabreada porque su mejor amigo Nate había dejado de hablarle por una tontería, no. En realidad estaba cabreada por la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Llevaba una semana siguiéndole la pista a un vampiro bastante poco cuidadoso que estaba cazando en su territorio. El muy imbécil había matado ya tres veces y las tres veces había salido en los periódicos. No sabía si era el colmo de la estupidez o el de la desfachatez. El caso era que había conseguido seguirle hasta las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, dónde parecía que se estaba refugiando en un almacén viejo y abandonado. Había llegado al almacén aquella noche con la esperanza de que el maldito vampiro apareciera, pero en su lugar había aparecido un grupo bastante variopinto que la había obligado a esconderse. El grupo estaba formado por siete vampiros y tres licántropos, lo cuál era absolutamente absurdo ya que los vampiros y los licántropos eran enemigos naturales. En eso estaba pensando cuando el vampiro que buscaba había hecho acto de presencia.

Y allí estaba Aleera, colgada de una viga en el techo y observando como un vampiro rubio, que parecía el líder y era algo mayor que los demás, avanzaba unos pasos y se presentaba como Carlisle Cullen. _"Mierda"_ pensó. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. El único aquelarre que vivía en aquella zona era la famosa familia Cullen, y, ciertamente, eran los únicos que se relacionaban abiertamente con hombres lobo. _"Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me descubran"_ pensó, mientras escuchaba como el doctor Cullen le pedía amablemente a Craig que se alejara de Forks.

Y entonces lo vio. Vio como aquel vampiro rubio y de ojos color borgoña se estremecía imperceptiblemente, aunque a Aleera no le costó nada notarlo. Había visto esa reacción incontables veces a lo largo de su vida, cada vez que estaba frente a un vampiro. Había captado su olor y, como cualquier ser con instinto de supervivencia, se había puesto nervioso.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con Carlisle Cullen, el tal Craig se largó y los miembros del grupito se quedaron allí tan campantes. _"¡Sí! Dejemos la diplomacia en manos de un vampiro"_ pensó irónicamente. _"En fin, es mi hora de salir de aquí si quiero pillar a Craig."_ Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Aleera avanzó por las vigas del techo hasta un rincón oscuro que quedaba cerca de la puerta. Entonces se dejó caer hasta el suelo con gracilidad y tan delicadamente como le fue posible. Sabía que oirían el golpe sordo cuando sus pies chocaran contra el suelo pero ella era muy rápida, y, cuando saliera del almacén, lo sería aún más; sería muy difícil que la encontraran en el bosque.

Lo que no esperaba, se dijo mientras notaba como alguien la agarraba del brazo a medio metro de la puerta, era que Edward Cullen fuera realmente tan rápido como había oído.

***************

Jacob se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había visto a su visitante cuando vio a Edward correr como una bala hacia la puerta y agarrar del brazo a la chica. No entendía qué hacía una chica humana allí, en un almacén lleno de vampiros. Por lo general, los humanos tenían el instinto de supervivencia lo bastante desarrollado como para alejarse unos metros de cualquier ser que tuviera la piel mortalmente pálida y fría como el hielo, lo que le llevaba a suponer que esa chica o bien carecía de instinto, o bien tenía una gran habilidad para meterse en problemas. O quizá fueran las dos cosas, como Bella cuando era humana. Pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó absolutamente pasmado.

La chica, que no debía de llegar al metro setenta ni pesar más de sesenta kilos, agarró a Edward del hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre y, haciéndolo girar, lo estampó con todas sus fuerzas en la pared de metal que tenía detrás, dejando a Edward bastante aturdido y el hueco de su cuerpo en la pared. La chica pudo haber huido en aquel momento, pero Jacob fue más rápido.

- ¡Quil! ¡Embry! ¡Ahora! – gritó, éstos asintieron y los tres entraron en fase. Al parecer, el grito de Jacob despertó a los demás de la perplejidad en la que estaban sumidos porque en seguida Jasper y Emmett estaban rodeando a la chica. Lo que no previeron era que podía saltar. Muy, muy alto. Cuando los dos vampiros estrecharon el círculo para cogerla, ésta saltó quedándose colgada de una de las vigas del techo y, con un movimiento ágil, se puso de pie y echó a correr sobre las vigas, pero Alice, con sus movimientos de bailarina, subió y se puso a perseguirla por el techo.

La persecución terminó cuando, al llegar al otro lado del almacén, la chica humana se lanzó contra una ventana. Debió de calcular mal el salto porque la ventana se rompió pero ella no la atravesó sino que se quedó colgada del marco con las manos. Al parecer se hirió las manos y no podía sujetarse porque emitió un gemido de dolor y se dejó caer. Jacob pensó que todo aquel esfuerzo de la pobre chica para escapar no sirvió para nada cuando la vio caer, pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, debió de haberse imaginado que no le pasaría nada ya que aterrizó grácilmente de pie. En ese momento, Jacob decidió tomar partido y Quil, Embry y él la rodearon. Después de unos instantes de pausa, la humana fijó sus ojos oscuros en los ojos de Jake y habló:

- Vamos, amiguito, déjame pasar. No quiero hacerte daño. Estamos en el mismo bando – _"¿En el mismo bando?"_ pensó Jake. _"Pero, ¿de qué demonios está hablando? ¿Y de verdad cree que es ella la que va a hacerme daño a mí?"_ La chica clavó la vista en un punto detrás de ellos y, tras pensar unos momentos, echó a correr hacia Jacob. Éste pensó que realmente iba a atacarle, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a chocar con él, se elevó en el aire. Apoyó el pie izquierdo en su lomo para darse impulso y con el pie derecho alcanzó su verdadero objetivo, que no era otro que Rosalie. Plantó el pie como si quisiera seguir dándose impulso en la cara de la vampira rubia, dejándola noqueada. Pero su viaje no llegó muy lejos ya que Edward estaba justo detrás de Rosalie. Así que cogiéndola por el pie izquierdo que aún seguía en el aire, la hizo besar el suelo... literalmente.

- _¡Uf! Eso ha debido de doler_ – escuchó Jacob la voz de Embry en su mente. Si le dolió o no, la chica no se quejó porque enseguida empezó a forcejear intentando soltarse del agarre de Edward por lo que los demás vampiros corrieron a ayudarlo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – gritó la chica -. ¡Eso no vale! Sois siete vampiros y tres licántropos contra una pobre chica humana. No tenía ninguna oportunidad desde el principio – Jacob empezaba a dudar seriamente de que fuera una pobre chica humana pero no dijo nada al respecto, por el contrario, se dedicó a observar a Edward que parecía estar al borde de una apoplejía. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y perplejo a partes iguales.

- ¡Por favor, Carlisle! ¡Cállala de una maldita vez! – terminó gritando el vampiro. La chica, al oír esto, empezó a forcejear más fuerte y a gritar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo demonios piensas callarme? ¡Soltadme de una vez!

- Tranquila, no te dolerá – dijo el doctor tranquilamente. Y de un golpe certero en la nuca, la dejó inconsciente.

- _Esto, Jake... No la habrá matado de verdad... ¿verdad?_ – preguntó Quil.

- _Creo que no_ – contestó Jacob – _Carlisle es médico y, además, es pacifista... Aunque ahora mismo no lo tengo muy claro._

***************

Renesmee Cullen se aburría. Y no era que la abuela Esme o Seth fueran una mala compañía, por supuesto que no. Pero era algo que le pasaba siempre que su familia salía en alguna de sus misiones: se aburría y se preocupaba a partes iguales. Se aburría porque se pasaba las horas deseando estar en esas misiones junto con los demás Cullen y no encontraba en casa nada que la distrajera. Tenía siete años pero tenía la apariencia física y la madurez mental de una persona adulta, y, aún así, sus padres, particularmente Edward, seguían tratándola como si fuera una niña, como una muñequita de porcelana que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento sólo por ser medio humana. Y ellos no eran los únicos. A veces Jacob era el peor. También se preocupaba porque después de todo eran su familia y no soportaría perder a ninguno de ellos.

En aquel momento, Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la cena que ya olía genial, como siempre. A Esme le encantaba cocinar para ella y, sobre todo, si había algún licántropo en casa, como era el caso, ya que comían como tres personas cada uno, como si la comida se fuera a acabar y su supervivencia dependiera de todo lo que pudieran comer en ese momento. Seth y ella estaban en el salón viendo la tele. Estaban poniendo reposiciones de viejos capítulos de _Buffy, Cazavampiros_... otra vez. Estaban viendo como Buffy y Spike se enrollaban cuando oyeron como varios coches se acercaban a la casa. Nessie se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir la puerta mientras Seth apagaba las luces. Entonces Jacob entró con una chica inconsciente y desconocida en los brazos.

- Pero ¿qué es eso? – inquirió Nessie extrañada.

- "Eso", como tú lo llamas, es una chica. Es la hembra de la especie _Homo sapiens sapiens_ y... – contestó el licántropo irónico.

- Pero es una humana... y está sangrando – dijo la mitad vampiro mientras se tapaba la nariz con las dos manos.

- ¡Tranquila, Nessie! – dijo Jacob mientras sentaba a la desconocida en una silla –. Respira hondo y... ¡No! Espera. ¡No respires!

- ¿Te crees que estás hablando con mi madre? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no respire? ¡Lo necesito para vivir!

- Es bastante guapa – dijo Seth examinándola atentamente.

- Seth, guárdate tus hormonas para otro momento. Ve a buscar a los demás, los quiero aquí cuanto antes – ordenó Jacob –. Alguien va a tener que defenderla de un vampiro muy enfadado y poco razonable – dijo mirando a la chica con pena.

- ¡Emmett! – se oyó la voz enfadada de Edward –. Asegúrate que no se mueva de la silla.

- Pero, Edward, está inconsc...

- ¡Ahora! – lo interrumpió.

- Parece que está enfadado – comentó Nessie arqueando las cejas mientras miraba a Jacob.

***************

Mientras Aleera iba recuperando la conciencia poco a poco, se dio cuenta de tres cosas: que había mucha luz, que estaba incómodamente sentada en una silla y que no podía mover los brazos los cuales estaban bien sujetos a su espalda. En la habitación estaba la familia Cullen al completo, podía olerlo, y también los tres licántropos de antes.

- Deberías haberlo visto, Nessie. Una simple humana pateándole el culo a Edward. ¡Fue genial! – decía una voz que sonaba como la del licántropo Alpha. Jacob, le había parecido oír que le llamaban.

- Cállate, chucho – gruñó otra voz. La del ofendido Edward Cullen, sin duda.

- ¡Pero es que fue increíble! ¡Una humana corriente y moliente! – exclamó Jacob, pasando por alto la advertencia en la voz de Edward. Ese fue el momento de Aleera para intervenir.

- ¿Realmente crees que si fuera una chica corriente habría podido patearle el culo? – cuestionó mirando directamente a Jacob y quedando todos en silencio. Pero no fue él quién habló, sino Edward:

- ¡Emmett! Que no se mueva.

- Tranquilo, Edward – contestó Emmett. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era él el que le estaba sujetando los brazos.

- ¡Sí! – le dijo a Emmett – Es genial que solo te utilicen de esposas, ¿eh, grandullón?

- ¡Basta! – gruñó Edward.

- No lo sé. Dinos tú cuán corriente eres – dijo entonces Jacob. A su lado, estaba una chica que debía de tener la edad de Aleera. Tenía los ojos color chocolate y el pelo del mismo tono broncíneo que Edward. Esa debía de ser Renesmee Cullen.

- Bueno... soy más corriente de lo que crees. Ya sabes: voy a la universidad, salgo con mis amigos, tengo citas...

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces por las noches? – la cortó Edward.

- No creo que eso importe mucho – le contestó Aleera con una sonrisa pícara.

- Oh, sí. Sí que importa – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella invadiendo su espacio personal, claramente con la intención de intimidar. Pero Aleera no se dejó amilanar; mantuvo su sonrisa y no retrocedió ante su cercanía - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, Edward Cullen? – le dijo sabiendo que eso lo dejaría un poco atónito. Pero el maldito vampiro se recuperó muy rápido.

- ¿No crees que es injusto que tú sepas quién soy y yo no sepa nada de ti?

- Tú eres de los que les gusta tenerlo todo controlado, ¿verdad? Entonces te diré una cosa: La cuestión no es "quién" soy sino "qué" soy – y entonces ensanchó aún más su sonrisa –. Ni en tus momentos de mayor lucidez podrías ni empezar a imaginar la verdad. Incluso tú, que crees saberlo todo, te escandalizarías.

- Entonces dime tú "qué" eres.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de despreocupación - ¿Qué gano yo con que tú sepas "qué" soy?

- ¡Oh, vamos, Edward! – exclamó Jacob perdiendo la paciencia – Te está dando largas. Está hablando en círculos, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso.

- ¡Cállate, chucho! – fue la única respuesta que recibió.

- ¡Venga, Edward! – habló de nuevo Aleera –. Yo sé que eres un chico listo. Piensa un momento. ¿No te dice tu instinto nada sobre mí? – Edward la miró a los ojos intensamente durante un momento y entonces se alejó de ella.

- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó sin atisbo alguno de amenaza.

- Exactamente lo que estás pensando.

- Pero... ¡no puede ser!

- ¿Podéis hablar en un idioma que podamos entender todos? – volvió a exclamar Jacob. Entonces Aleera se volvió hacia él y le respondió:

- Soy Cazadora – Jacob se quedó a cuadros.

- ... Y... ¿Qué cazas?

- Lo mismo que tú si hicieras bien tu trabajo.

- ¿Ciervos? – Aleera puso los ojos en blanco.

- No. Cazo vampiros.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola!!

**Bueno, aquí está la actualización. No quería haber tardado tanto pero, en fin, ya no se puede hacer nada.**

**Quisiera dar las gracias a NANAko, Denef y Julian De Yamiel por haber dejado comentarios.**

**Ya me despido**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

El único que tuvo las suficientes agallas de romper el tenso silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación después de esa declaración fue Jacob.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! – pidió tratando de aguantarse la risa sin mucho éxito -. ¿Cazavampiros? ¿Algo así como Buffy o como los hermanos Winchester? – Aleera frunció el ceño molesta, no era esa la primera pregunta que esperaba.

- Supongo que si he de parecerme a uno de ellos, es a Buffy – respondió a desgana.

- ¡Es increíble! Es como si estuviera metido en una peli fantástica... – comentó Jacob.

- ¿Y te das cuenta de eso ahora, lobito? – replicó Aleera con una ceja enarcada. En aquel momento, Bella desapareció y reapareció con algo brillante en las manos que le lanzó a Emmett, el cual lo cogió sin esfuerzo. Eran unas esposas.

- Gracias, Bella, pero no estoy incómodo – dijo el grandullón.

- No es por ti, sino por ella – contestó la vampira –. Queremos interrogarla, no romperle los brazos.

"_¿Unas esposas? Genial, incluso después de lo que han visto, siguen subestimándome. ¿Quién dijo que los vampiros eran las criaturas más inteligentes?"_ pensó Aleera con sarcasmo. Emmett la sentó en el sofá, le esposó ambas manos y pasó la cadena por debajo de la pata del sofá, dejando a Aleera recostada sobre el reposabrazos. _"Si creen que unas esposas me van a detener, lo llevan claro."_ De repente, Edward, que increíblemente había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, alzó la vista y la clavó en ella.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Aleera, sintiéndose incómoda por primera vez bajo su escrutinio.

- En esta sala hay doce personas aparte de mí, pero sólo oigo a diez. Sé porqué no oigo a Bella pero ¿por qué no puedo oírte a ti? – preguntó intentando ocultar su irritación.

- Ah... ¿es eso lo que tanto te preocupa? – replicó la cazadora recuperando la seguridad en sí misma –. Sí, debe de ser un fastidio tener un don que no funcione...

- ¡No tienes ni la menor idea! – exclamó Alice dándole la razón.

- Edward, ¿de verdad no puedes oírla? – preguntó Bella preocupada. Pero si Edward la escuchó, no dio muestras de ello.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó éste.

- Bueno, me vi obligada a aprender un par de trucos cuando supe de vuestros dones – explicó con tranquilidad –. Seguro que a tu hija le vendría bien alguno de mis trucos, tiene que ser una mierda tener un padre que puede leerte la mente...

- ¡Y qué lo digas! – asintió Nessie -. ¿Me podrías enseñar alguno?

- Cuando quieras – le sonrió Aleera.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! – exclamó Edward.

- Pero, papá...

- ¡Ahora!

- Venga, Nessie. Yo subiré enseguida – le dijo Jacob. Nessie salió de la sala refunfuñando.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarla como al monstruo del Lago Ness? – preguntó Aleera riéndose.

- ¡Eso dije yo! – exclamó Bella.

- Aunque Renesmee es un poco trabalenguas, ¿no?

- ¡Eso dije yo! – exclamó ahora Jacob.

- ¿Conoces cuáles son todos nuestros dones? – preguntó Carlisle repentinamente interesado.

- ¡Claro! Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre vosotros, doctor. El don de Alice es el de la premonición, puede ver el futuro sólo que está sujeto a las decisiones que se tomen. Jasper puede alterar las emociones de la gente, y a su vez, sentirlas como suyas. Edward lee las mentes sin necesidad de contacto físico, simplemente estando lo suficientemente cerca, y es más fácil aún si está familiarizado con las voces, ¿no es así, Edward? – el aludido simplemente gruñó –. Bella tiene una barrera erigida alrededor de su mente de manera natural, y puede extenderla para proteger a otros. Y el don más fascinante, el de Renesmee, que puede hacerte ver las imágenes que ella quiera en tu mente, hacerte partícipe de sus recuerdos como si fueran tuyos... ¡Alucinante! También sé que, más que un aquelarre, sois una familia, que vuestros lazos son muy fuertes. Y que no sois precisamente santo de la devoción de los Vulturis.

- ¿También conoces a los Vulturis? – preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

- En este mundo, ¿quién no conoce a los Vulturis?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – inquirió el doctor maravillado.

- Tengo mis contactos – respondió con una sonrisa enorme. En ese momento, se puso seria –. Mirad, chicos, no estoy aquí para amenazaros ni daros caza ni nada por el estilo. Sería una misión suicida. Sé que sois de los "buenos", por decirlo de alguna manera, sólo hay que miraros a los ojos para saberlo. La única razón por la que estaba esta noche en el almacén era para coger al vampiro que vosotros habéis dejado escapar. Mi misión es cazar a vampiros poco cuidadosos o fuera de control. No mato vampiros por placer, ¿vale? Así que, si sois tan amables, me dejáis libre, yo me vuelvo a casa y olvidamos este pequeño malentendido – finalizó poniendo cara de niña buena.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Esme amablemente. Pero toda su amabilidad no evitó que Aleera se tensara.

- ¿Y eso qué importa ahora? – casi gruñó.

- ¡Respóndele! – ordenó Edward.

- Aleera – susurró muy bajito.

- ¿Perdona? – inquirió Edward con una media sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Aleera! ¿Estás sordo, o qué? – gritó la chica. Ante esto, Edward se echó a reír con fuerza.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó Jacob desconcertado.

- ¿Has visto _Van Helsing_, Jacob? – le preguntó Edward todavía riéndose.

- ¿La peli de Hugh Jackman?

- Aleera es una de las novias de Drácula, la vampira pelirroja – explicó Edward sonriendo –. Irónico, ¿no? – Si las miradas matasen (y si los vampiros no fueran inmortales), Edward se habría desplomado en aquel momento.

- Sí, sí, muy gracioso, Eddy – Edward se envaró ante el sobrenombre -. ¿Me vas a dejar ir, o qué? – preguntó Aleera molesta. En aquel momento, se escuchó un aullido.

- Seth, Collin y Brady ya están a aquí – informó Jacob.

- ¡Venga, Edward! – exclamó Rosalie por primera vez -. ¡Déjala ir! Ha quedado demostrado que esta sólo nos va a dar problemas. Lo mejor es que se largue.

- Se quedará hasta que decida qué hacer con ella – sentenció Edward.

- ¿Hasta que decidas qué hacer conmigo? – exclamó la chica enfadada -. ¿Qué coño vas a ganar teniéndome retenida aquí? ¡No me puedes secuestrar sólo porque no te caiga bien! – en ese momento, decidió que los gritos no la llevarían a ningún lado e intentó serenarse –. Te aseguro, Edward, que no soy una amenaza para tu familia ni para ti, así que no tiene sentido que me encierres aquí. Déjame ir y te aseguro que no volverás a verme nunca.

- Es mi última palabra – dijo Edward, y dicho esto salió de la habitación seguido de su familia, dejando a Aleera esposada al sofá.

***************

- ¿Crees que es una buena idea retenerla aquí? – le preguntó Bella a su esposo, una vez se hubieron quedado solos en la cocina.

- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabemos de ella, y no me parece buena idea dejar suelta a una loca sin estar seguros de que es inofensiva. Aunque después del numerito del almacén, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que es cualquier cosa menos inofensiva.

- Es una niña... No puede tener más de veinte años, y ya arriesga su vida intentando dar caza a vampiros peligrosos. No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo puede vivir así?

- Es para lo que ha nacido – respondió Edward –. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que se dedique a cazar vampiros.

- ¿Te preocupa?

- No me preocupa por nosotros, decía la verdad en cuanto a lo de que no era una amenaza. Me preocupa más bien por ella misma. Ese tipo de vida va a hacer que muera muy joven. Es un peligro para sí misma.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que Aleera iba a despertar tu instinto paternal, papá? – exclamó Renesmee entrando en la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nessie? – preguntó Edward con cansancio.

- Por si no lo sabías, me has mandado a mi cuarto sin cenar, y tengo hambre – informó la chica –. Y dado que no he hecho nada malo ni estoy castigada, he decidido salir de mi habitación y probar esa cena que ha preparado Esme y que olía tan bien – En aquel momento, apareció Esme.

- Ya estará frío, déjame que te lo caliente, cariño – dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal –. Además, seguro que Jacob y sus amigos también estarán hambrientos – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Y cuándo no tiene Jake hambre? – sonrió Bella.

***************

Aleera seguía esposada a la pata del sofá. La parte buena era que "don yo-lo-quiero-saber-todo" había acabado con sus estúpidos interrogatorios y la había dejado tranquila, la parte mala era que se le estaban durmiendo los brazos y así no podría escapar. Tenía que esperar al momento perfecto para emprender la huida, el momento en el que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente relajados y confiados como para que Aleera consiguiera llegar hasta el bosque antes de que comenzaran a seguirla.

En ese momento, sólo estaban en el salón vigilándola el grandullón de Emmett, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana, y Jacob. Al parecer, despertaba una gran fascinación en el lobo porque no paraba de mirarla como si fuera un animal exótico en un zoológico, lo cual era malo para su plan de huída. Si pasara algo que atrajera la atención del licántropo durante un momento...

La respuesta a sus plegarias vino en forma de un olor delicioso a comida. En ese instante, la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a un chico alto y moreno que sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color negro. Se dirigía decidido a lo que debía ser la cocina, cuando Jacob lo llamó.

- Seth, Seth, Seth. Ven aquí, muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake? – preguntó cauteloso. Podrían haber pasado por hermanos gemelos si no hubiera sido porque el chico al que llamaban Seth, era un poco menos alto y menos musculoso que Jacob. Claro que todos los quileutes podrían pasar por hermanos así que no era tan sorprendente. Debía de ser otro licántropo.

- Es tu turno para vigilar a la chica.

- Pero, Jake, todavía no he cenado. Tengo hambre ¿sabes?

- Ya, pero tú has estado sentado aquí viendo la tele, mientras yo me enfrentaba a la versión morena de Buffy, así que yo ceno primero.

- He estado aquí sentado porque tú me lo ordenaste – respondió Seth visiblemente molesto.

- Pues ahora te ordeno que vigiles a Aleera – dijo Jacob.

- No hace falta que os peléis por mí. Podéis dejarme sola si queréis. Prometo portarme bien – prometió Aleera con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ya! – exclamó Seth –. Ni en tus... – Seth se interrumpió justo en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Aleera. En ese instante, ocurrió algo que Aleera no entendió.

Aleera se sintió como si una fuerza invisible la atrajera irremediablemente hacia Seth, ¿o era ella la que lo atraía a él? No lo sabía. Lo único que notó fue una sensación de reconocimiento recorriéndole por la piel, corriendo por sus venas. Fue como si, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían, se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Como si ambos hubieran nacido para ese momento, el momento en el que se conectaron sus miradas. Inmediatamente después otra sensación la recorrió, la sensación de pertenencia. _Él_ le pertenecía a ella por derecho. Podría parecer un sentimiento egoísta, pero era lo más verdadero que había sentido en su vida. Él era suyo.

Sólo la voz de Jacob la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordándole que tenía que escapar en ese momento.

- ¡Seth! Te estoy hablando. ¡Despierta! – le gritaba Jacob.

- ¿Qué pasa, Seth? ¿Es que además de hambriento estás cansado? Parece que te has echado una siesta – dijo Emmett riéndose –. Joder, Jake, sólo tú puedes dirigir una manada cuyos miembros se quedan dormidos de pie y con los ojos abiertos – se burló. Jacob gruñó - ¿Qué pasará cuándo tengáis que enfrentaros a un peligro de verdad?

"_Así que yo no soy un peligro de verdad ¿eh, grandullón?"_ pensó Aleera. _"¡Te vas a enterar!"_ Con un rápido tirón, Aleera rompió la cadena de las esposas. Tan rápido que ninguno de los chicos pudo reaccionar, la Cazadora cogió la silla en la que había estado sentada durante parte del interrogatorio y la lanzó contra la cristalera, abriendo ruidosamente un agujero y escapando por él. Cuando llegó al bosque sin que nadie aún se hubiera movido, Aleera supo que su plan había funcionado y estuvo a punto de gritar por la euforia. Pero se contuvo ya que aún no había escapado, tenía que conseguir llegar a la carretera, dónde sabía que no la seguirían. Oía pasos pero no podía distinguir cuántos eran, estaban demasiado lejos. Le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la carretera cuando una enorme sombra la hizo detenerse. Era un enorme lobo de pelaje color arena. A pesar de lo aterradora de la imagen, Aleera se sintió fascinada. Con la luz del amanecer, no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida. Entonces le miró a los ojos y supo quién era. Seth.

- Debes dejarme ir, sabes que no me puedo quedar aquí – dijo Aleera sin rastro alguno de toda su chulería –. Por favor – suplicó. Vio como el lobo dudaba. No supo como lo sabía, pero entendía que Seth tenía miedo de no volverla a ver. Por increíble que fuera, ella compartía su miedo.

- Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – dijo Aleera sabiendo que esa promesa también se la hacía a sí misma - pero ahora tengo que irme – entonces el lobo se echó a un lado. Entonces Aleera le acarició el hocico y dijo:

- Adiós, Seth – y con esto, echó a correr.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a todos!!

**Antes que nada, deciros que siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Supongo que es aquí donde realmente empieza la historia, con la imprimación. Os habréis dado cuenta de que la he descrito desde el punto de vista de Aleera en vez de desde el punto de vista de Seth, pero es que en el Libro Dos de **_**Amanecer**_**, Jacob nos explica muy bien lo que sintió, y por eso quise hacer algo diferente. Por supuesto, todo es inventado.**

**Quiero agradecer a Psique46, NANAko, sussane.x y Adrienne Bovary por dejar comentarios.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Tres semanas después..._

Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Durante las últimas tres semanas sólo veía un rostro en sus sueños. Un rostro de piel morena, con una boca grande y de labios carnosos. La nariz perfecta, proporcionada al resto de la cara, y ligeramente achatada. Y sus ojos... sus malditos ojos de color azul cobalto que se habían clavado en su alma, y parecía que no podría borrarlos nunca.

Seth estaba a punto de ir a un psiquiatra, totalmente seguro de que aquello debía ser una enfermedad mental. Sabía que estaba exagerando y que lo que a él le pasaba tenía nombre: imprimación. Pero, maldita sea, era mucho más fuerte que lo que había podido ver en la mente de sus compañeros imprimados. Estaba harto de la sensación de que ya no tenía el control de su vida, de que se lo había entregado alegremente a una desconocida que no sabía si iba a volver a ver. Aunque también sabía que si la tuviera delante, se olvidaría de sus oscuros pensamientos y le prometería adorarla durante el resto de sus días. Pero lo peor era que, mientras él estaba a punto de morir por no poder verla, ella estaría por ahí, cazando vampiros y poniendo su vida en peligro tan feliz, sin acordarse de que había conocido a un hombre lobo al que le había hecho una promesa. _"Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver."_ Sí, claro.

En aquel momento, Seth estaba a punto de entrar en la casa de Jacob. El Alpha lo había llamado y él tenía que acudir. Seguramente querría que hiciera alguna guardia. Y entonces él tendría que ponerle una excusa... otra vez. Desde que le había ocurrido el "milagro" de la imprimación, Seth había intentado entrar en fase en las menos ocasiones posibles. No quería que el resto de la manada se enterara de que ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a la "Cazadora". Se reirían de lo lindo. Tenía claro que no podría ocultar el secreto mucho más, pero le daba reparo hablar del tema. Peor que lo de Jacob, lo suyo no era, ya que su amigo y jefe se había imprimado de un bebé al que había odiado desde que se enteró que Bella estaba embarazada.

- Buenos días, Seth – saludó Billy Black cuando el chico entró en la cocina. Jacob también estaba allí terminando su seguro enorme desayuno.

- Hola, señor Black – devolvió el saludo, entonces se volvió hacia su amigo -. ¿Qué pasa, Jake? – justo entonces escucharon a un coche aparcando frente a la casa que pitó anunciando su llegada.

- Bueno, chicos, os dejo solos. Charlie ha venido a por mí – informó el mayor, y se marchó.

- Adiós, papá – despidió Jake -. Siéntate, Seth – pidió -. Verás, necesito que hagas la guardia de esta tarde con Collin.

- Ya... eh... es que... esta tarde no puedo.

- Ya – dijo Jacob enarcando una ceja -. Y ¿qué excusa me vas a poner hoy?

- No es ninguna excusa, es la verdad. Verás... – _"piensa, Seth, piensa"_ - eh... es que mamá me ha pedido que la lleve a Seattle para ver a Leah y a Adrien. Ya sabes... odia estar tanto tiempo lejos de su nieto.

- Seth, Sue no va a ningún sitio sin Charlie, y Charlie va a pasar todo el día con Billy. Es más, sé que esta noche van a cenar los tres aquí. Además, tu madre odia cómo conduces.

- Conduzco muy bien – repuso Seth como un niño pequeño.

- ¡No estamos discutiendo lo bien o mal que conduces! – exclamó Jacob irritado, entonces suspiró -. Seth, ¿cuándo me vas a contar lo que tienes que contarme?

- ¿Lo que tengo que contarte?

- Sí, Seth, no me chupo el dedo ¿sabes? – Jake lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y eso bastó para que el chico se derrumbara.

- Oh, tío, la he cagado bien.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Jacob preocupado. Esa no era la confesión que esperaba -. ¿Qué has hecho, Seth?

- ¡Me he imprimado! – gimió Seth como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

- ¿Y por eso la has cagado? – inquirió Jake con un tic en el ojo. Iba a matar a ese chico –. Oh, sí, seguro que Sam, Paul, Jared y Quil se sentirán tan halagados como yo.

- No, no lo entiendes. Es que... yo no quería esto. Ya no soy el dueño de mi vida, ni siquiera soy el dueño de mis pensamientos. Pienso todo el rato en ella, por las noches sólo sueño con ella. Y lo único que hago cada maldito segundo del día es preocuparme por ella porque no sé si estará segura en su casa o enfrentándose a un vampiro sediento de sangre. Es una locura.

- Aleera – afirmó, no preguntó, Jacob -. No puede creer que te hayas imprimado de Aleera. No ha sido una de tus mejores ideas – dijo con aire socarrón.

- Si quieres hablar de buenas ideas, hablemos de las tuyas, Jacob – dijo enfadado.

- Vale, vale, tranquilo – repuso levantando las manos pidiendo paz -. Espera un momento. Hace tres semanas que Aleera se nos escapó de la mansión Cullen... ¿Has aguantado tres semanas sin ver al objeto de tu imprimación?

- ¿Entiendes por qué no necesito que me provoquen mucho para estallar? Me siento como si mereciera la pena que fueran cavando mi tumba porque si no la veo dentro de un segundo voy a morir, y luego la muerte nunca llega. Es una tortura lenta, dolorosa, y terriblemente cruel.

- Vaya, Seth, lo siento – murmuró con renovado respeto -. De todas formas, no creo que tardes mucho en volver a verla. Eddy la está buscando como un loco y, aunque no sea muy buen rastreador, con el empeño que está poniendo, no tardara en encontrarla.

- ¡Espera! Edward la está buscando ¿y nadie me había dicho nada?

- ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que a ti te interesaba saberlo? Además, si hubieras entrado en fase en algún momento de las últimas semanas, te habrías enterado.

- Sí, pero entonces vosotros hubierais descubierto lo mío – al oír esto, Jacob suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no querías que nos enterásemos? – a pesar de que él creía que era imposible, Seth se sonrojó.

- No quería que os rierais de mí – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Pero, Seth, ¿cómo íbamos a reírnos de ti por haberte imprimado? Olvidas que Quil y yo estamos en la misma situación, y créeme, mi situación es mucho peor que la tuya. Y por Embry, Collin y Brady tampoco tienes que preocuparte, ellos entienden más o menos de qué va esto, lo han visto en nuestras mentes.

- Gracias, tío – sonrió Seth -. Bueno, después de tu charla de hermano mayor, me voy a ver a Edward. Quiero saber de qué va su búsqueda.

- ¿Le vas a contar la buena nueva?

- ¡Qué remedio! De todas maneras oirá cómo lo grita mi mente cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca de su casa.

***************

Era sábado, y Aleera estaba intentando por todos los medios no tirarse por la ventana de su casa. No estaba pasando por la época más amable de su vida, eso lo sabía bastante bien Diana, su compañera de piso y mejor amiga, pero es que la irritaba muchísimo pensar que estaba perdiendo facultades siendo tan joven. Hacía ya un mes que estaba buscando a aquel vampiro rubio llamado Craig, ¡un mes! Nunca había tardado tanto en dar caza a un vampiro. Si esos malditos Cullen no lo hubieran dejado escapar... Pero ya de nada servía lamentarse. Después de aquel encuentro en el almacén, Aleera pudo descubrir que Craig se había ido al este del país, pero un par de semanas después averiguó que había vuelto a Seattle. Los periódicos no mentían, y él era un auténtico inútil por ser tan descuidado. Ahora llevaba tres días siguiéndole la pista por la ciudad, lo malo era que Seattle no era una ciudad precisamente pequeña.

Otra cosa a la que llevaba dándole vueltas, era a la cosa tan extraña que le había pasado con el chico lobo Seth. Desde que lo había conocido y había sentido esa extraña conexión, vivía en un estado de ansiedad perpetua. Ansiedad porque se moría por volver a verlo. El caso era que sabía donde encontrarle, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Edward Cullen la encerrara para volver a someterla al tercer grado. Al principio, Aleera no entendía qué era lo que había pasado para que estuviera así por un chico, pero su padre adoptivo le había dado una posible solución. Aún sentía escalofríos cada vez que recordaba la teoría de Joss.

Tres días después del incidente con los Cullen, Joss, al ver tan ausente a Aleera, insistió en hablar con ella de lo sucedido. Y Aleera, como siempre que pasaba cada vez que Joss la miraba fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos verde mar, había acabado cantando como un pajarito. Después de escuchar toda la historia en silencio y pensar en ello durante algunos minutos, el bueno de Joss empezó a hablar sobre cosas que Aleera no quería escuchar.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pudimos averiguar sobre la tribu quileute? – había preguntado Joss.

- Sí. Que creían ciegamente en un puñado de leyendas estúpidas, pero que en realidad todo era simple genética. Un gen mutado que permanece dormido en algunas generaciones, y que cuando se activa, suele ser en la pubertad.

- Sí. Pero sabes de sobra que eso no explica todas las habilidades especiales de los licántropos quileutes, y lo que no tiene una explicación científica, ellos lo entienden como magia. ¿Recuerdas cuál es la magia más poderosa de las leyendas quileutes?

- La imprimación – entendió Aleera.

- Exacto – sonrió Joss.

- ¿Crees que es eso lo que le ha pasado a Seth conmigo?

- Creo que es una posibilidad, sí.

- Entonces, ¿Seth es el hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida? – preguntó un poco horrorizada. Aleera era una de esas chicas a las que les gustaba vivir sin tener conciencia alguna de su futuro. Aunque, claro, con un trabajo como el suyo, era difícil predecir lo que iba a pasar al segundo siguiente.

- Eso será sólo si tú lo deseas. El único que no tiene alternativa es él.

- Pues yo también me siento como si no tuviera alternativa alguna – murmuró bajando la mirada.

- ¿Podría ser porque ese chico te gustó? – al ver el silencio en el que se sumió su hija adoptiva, Joss siguió con tono bromista -: Pero no deberías estar tan tranquila. Quiero conocer a ese chico. No creas que voy a entregar a mi niña al primer hombre lobo que se imprime de ti así porque sí – ante este comentario, Aleera sólo pudo sonreír y abrazar a Joss.

Este recuerdo llevó a Aleera a pensar en Joss. Joss Tyler era el hombre que más admiraba en la vida. Tenía treinta y cuatro años y era el humano más guapo que había conocido nunca. Con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello castaño y su piel pálida, Aleera sabía que aún permanecía soltero porque quería. Lo mejor de Joss era que la quería como si realmente fuera su hija, a pesar de haber sido una conflictiva adolescente de quince años cuando la adoptó. Y sin mencionar su oscuro trabajo, claro; aunque la mayor parte de la ayuda la recibía de él. Junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Nate y Diana, que estaban al corriente de todo, Aleera sabía que los cuatro formaban un gran equipo. Joss, Nate y Diana investigaban y recababan información mientras que ella realizaba el trabajo de campo, entiéndase como matar a vampiros malvados. El único que le daba problemas era Nate, ya que últimamente se había empeñado en acompañarla a realizar el trabajo de campo y ella se había negado rotundamente. Era tanto un peligro para ella como para él mismo puesto que él no había nacido con las habilidades especiales con las que contaba Aleera y eso la hacía vulnerable: no podría proteger a Nate ni a ella misma y cargarse al vampiro todo al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, el sonido de un móvil sonando interrumpió los pensamientos de Aleera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Joss? – saludó Aleera al descolgar.

- Nate y yo hemos encontrado a Craig – dijo la voz agitada de Joss.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está?

- Se esconde en Marsh Island.

- Claro – cayó Aleera en la cuenta -, tiene sentido – Marsh Island era una pequeñísima isla situada a unos dos kilómetros al sur del campus de la Universidad de Washington, que era donde vivía Aleera, en Seattle. Resultaba un lugar idóneo para esconderse porque, a parte de la carretera que cruzaba la isla de oeste a este, estaba deshabitada y, además, la zona sur era un espeso bosque.

- Tienes que darte prisa, Aleera. Tienes que ir ya – urgió Joss.

- ¿Qué pasa, Joss? Me estás asustando.

- Nate ha ido tras él. Lo siento pero no he podido detenerle.

- Nos vemos allí – fue su breve respuesta, y colgó.

***************

Aleera llegó corriendo a la isla. Había decidido que llegaría más rápido a pie que en coche ya que ya había anochecido y era la hora en la que la mayoría de la gente salía del trabajo y volvía a casa. Su fino olfato la llevó al interior del bosque y por allí ya no podía correr tan rápido, lo que la asustaba sobremanera. Tenía miedo por Nate, muchísimo miedo. Cuando llegó a una pequeña ladera y miró hacia abajo se quedó helada. Había llegado demasiado tarde. El vampiro rubio Craig estaba inclinado sobre el cuello de Nate, éste, a su vez, estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

- ¡Nate! – gritó. El vampiro, sobresaltado por la interrupción, alzó la cabeza y la miró, pero entonces debió de percibir su olor porque salió huyendo. Cuando Aleera llegó al lado de Nate, suspiró aliviada. Todavía respiraba, todavía estaba vivo. Lo malo era que la ponzoña estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo sabía por cómo Nate se retorcía de dolor – Tranquilo, Nate, tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien – susurró angustiada.

- A-Aleera... me-me q-quemo – consiguió decir él.

- Lo sé, Nate, pero tranquilo. Yo estoy contigo, todo va a salir bien.

- ¡Aleera! – oyó que gritaba otra voz. Joss había llegado. Cuando el hombre llegó a su lado y vio lo que pasaba, sólo pudo exclamar: - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Aleera?

- No lo sé – murmuró totalmente sobrepasada por la situación. Entonces, Joss le cogió la cara y le hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Dijo:

- Aleera, concéntrate. Nate te necesita – Aleera asintió.

- Tienes que llevarlo con los Cullen.

- ¿Con los Cullen? ¿Por qué?

- Cuando mordieron a Bella en Phoenix, pudieron parar la conversión. Quizá ahora también puedan hacerlo.

- ¿Y si es demasiado tarde? – preguntó Joss con gravedad. Aleera ni siquiera quería pensar en eso pero aún así respondió.

- Pues entonces lo mejor será que se quede con ellos. Los Cullen no son asesinos, podrían enseñarle su forma de vida – Aleera se levantó del suelo con decisión, y ordenó fríamente: - ¡Llévatelo ya! Yo aún tengo que encontrar a Craig.

***************

Aleera miraba fijamente la llama de una cerilla antes de tirarla sobre el montón de trozos de carne que era ahora el vampiro Craig. Había sido bastante fácil. Craig era muy bueno escondiéndose pero, por lo general, eso quería decir que entonces no era buen luchador. Lo había encontrado en un pequeño claro del bosque, parado como si estuviera esperándola. Y una vez que ya no le sacaba ventaja, no tuvo escapatoria. Menudo estúpido. Una vez el fuego estuvo casi consumido, Aleera se preparó para irse... para volver a Forks. Allí se encontraría con la feliz familia vampiro Cullen, con el irritante Edward... y probablemente también con Seth. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Antes de que Aleera notara su presencia siquiera, una sombra con largo y rizado pelo rubio la agarró y la estampó contra un árbol, lo que hizo que este se viniera abajo con la fuerza del golpe. Mierda. El vampiro rubio tenía una amiguita. Una enfadada, dolida y vengativa novia. Ya sabía a quién esperaba Craig en el claro. Eso significaba su fin. El dolor y los deseos de venganza la hacían más rápida y más fuerte, y eso dejaba a Aleera sin oportunidad para defenderse. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a hacer el amago de levantarse entre golpe y golpe. Sabía que iba a morir. Durante los cuatro años en los que se había dedicado a cazar vampiros, Aleera siempre había tenido muy claro que iba a morir muy joven, trágicamente joven, y nunca le había dado miedo. Pero en ese momento pensó que, después de haber conocido a Seth, le habría gustado vivir un poco más, sólo por verlo por última vez.

Aleera se estaba preparando para el golpe final. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y sabía que, si se quedaba inconsciente, la vampira rubia la mataría inmediatamente porque ya no tendría gracia seguir torturándola. Vio que su asesina se acercaba lentamente, como si estuviera jugando, pero lo último que vio Aleera antes de que todo se volviera negro fue la figura de un enorme lobo de pelaje color arena.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a todos!!

**Supongo que **_**otra vez**_** tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto. Lo siento. El caso es que ya está aquí el capítulo cuatro. Espero que os haya gustado. Quería aclarar que Marsh Island existe y que efectivamente está en Seattle, lo que no sé es si realmente está deshabitada o no ya que la busqué con Google Earth y sólo vi árboles. Busqué un lugar cercano a Seattle donde hubiera un bosque o un gran parque como escondite de Craig, y la verdad es que me pareció un buen lugar.**

**Gracias a sussane.x, Adrienne Bovary, Psique46, carolina. swam. cullen y Julian De Yamiel por vuestros reviews, pero hay dos a los que quiero responder:**

**Adrienne Bovary: **respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que el nombre de Aleera sólo sale en la peli de _Van Helsing_, aunque no puedo estar segura porque yo tampoco me he leído el libro de Bram Stocker (lo empecé pero también me aburrí). Las novias de Drácula en _Van Helsing_ son: Marishka, Verona y Aleera. Elegí Aleera porque me encantó la primera vez que lo escuché en la peli, y por la ironía de ser la Cazadora y tener un nombre de vampiro.

**sussane.x: **muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado. La verdad es que se parecen pero suena mucho mejor cuando lo escribe un autor profesional, yo sólo soy una aficionada. Gracias por la molestia de escribírmelo, me parece un pasaje precioso. Por cierto, ¿de qué libro es?

**Bueno, dicho esto...**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**

* * *

**

05-10-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

Aquella noche, la familia Cullen estaba reunida al completo en la sala de estar de la mansión Cullen. Renesmee estaba sentada en el sofá desde donde miraba alternativamente a cada miembro de su familia. En aquel momento, su tía Rosalie, que estaba sentada a su lado, parecía ser la única cuerda de su familia ya que estaba tan perpleja como ella con la nueva obsesión de los Cullen.

- No lo entiendo – acabó diciendo Nessie -. ¿Por qué todos los hombres de esta familia están tan obsesionados con esa chica?

- No sólo los hombres – contestó Rosalie -. Alice no es un chico y también está obsesionada.

- Oh, vamos, como no vamos a estar interesados en esa chica – dijo Emmett con tono bromista -. Le dio una paliza a Edward.

- A ti se te escapó delante de tus narices – gruñó Edward. Emmett gruñó a su vez algo inteligible.

- Aleera es la joya de la corona científicamente hablando – repuso Carlisle -. Una chica totalmente humana, pero con la fuerza, sentidos y velocidad de un vampiro. Me pregunto cuántos pares de cromosomas tendrá… - Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y tú, tío Jazz? – preguntó -. ¿Cuál es tu razón para estar interesado en ella?

- La impasibilidad y la seguridad en sí misma que demostró durante el interrogatorio de Edward. Si tu padre me hubiera sometido a un tercer grado como ése, me habría sentido como mínimo un poquito intimidado – sonrió Jasper.

- ¡Y yo no estoy obsesionada! – exclamó Alice –. Estoy frustrada. Nunca me había pasado antes nada parecido. Puedo aguantar quedarme ciega cuando los lobos interfieren, incluso aguanté todo el embarazo de Bella con esa horrible jaqueca, pero no puedo aguantar quedarme a medio. Es como si te quitaran una película muy interesante justo antes de que se desvele el final. Lo máximo que he conseguido ver del futuro de esa chica ha sido con una hora de antelación y ahora ni siquiera eso. Estoy totalmente ciega.

- ¿Has dicho ciega? – le preguntó Edward a su hermana. Entonces, Nessie vio como su padre clavaba la vista en la ventana que daba al porche y se ponía completamente tenso.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – preguntó Bella, acercándose a su marido -. ¿Qué te está diciendo Jake? – Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban haciendo guardia en el exterior de la mansión Cullen, pendientes de si Seth, que era quién había salido aquella noche en busca de Aleera al surgir una pista importante, se comunicaba con ellos.

- Seth la ha encontrado – respondió Edward.

- ¿Y? – le instó Bella para que continuara.

- Está gravemente herida. Seth dice que necesita ayuda, no va a poder traerla él sólo sin hacerle daño.

- Yo iré, Edward – se ofreció Carlisle, mientras desaparecía de la habitación y reaparecía un segundo después con su maletín.

- Jasper, ve con él – ordenó Edward. El aludido asintió -. Están en Marsh Island. Jacob dice que Embry os acompañará para poder poneros en contacto con Seth, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, Nessie presenció cómo se marchaban su tío y su abuelo. Unos minutos después de que oyeran alejarse el coche de Carlisle, Nessie se percató de algo.

- ¿No escucháis nada extraño? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

- ¿Extraño como qué, cariño? – preguntó Esme, siempre amable.

- Extraño como un par de humanos desconocidos acercándose a toda velocidad a la casa – repuso Renesmee. Al percatarse de lo mismo, toda su familia salió fuera de la casa para ver quién llegaba -. Y yo soy la medio vampiro… - murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, y fue también a curiosear.

Jacob y Quil ya habían desaparecido cuando salió al exterior, pero ella sabía que no andaban muy lejos. El coche se acercó a la máxima velocidad posible y paró justo delante del porche. Nessie se quedó muy sorprendida. Era un coche precioso, un Chevrolet Corvette C5 Z06 de color azul eléctrico y del año 2002, estaba totalmente enamorada de ese coche. _"Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Jake"_ pensó haciendo una mueca.

En el interior había dos hombres, pero el olor de uno de ellos alertó a Nessie de que algo no iba bien, miró a su padre insegura pero le daba la espalda y no pudo ver su expresión. El piloto salió del coche lentamente y con las manos en alto como pidiendo paz. Debía de tener unos treinta años y era muy guapo para ser humano.

- Eh… - empezó nervioso – os estaréis preguntando qué hace un humano aquí… ¿verdad? – quedaron claras dos cosas: la primera, que aquel hombre sabía qué eran los Cullen, y segunda, que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con vampiros – Veréis… Aleera me ha enviado aquí para que os pida ayuda.

- ¿Aleera? – inquirió Edward sorprendido.

- Sí… la Cazadora – respondió el hombre -. Me llamo Joss Tyler, y soy el padre de Aleera – después de un silencio estupefacto Edward volvió a hablar:

- ¿Y para qué quiere Aleera nuestra ayuda?

- Tú debes de ser Edward. Sí, Aleera me contó que tú eras el que llevaba la voz cantante aquí. ¿No hueles u oyes nada extraño proveniente del coche? Nate es el mejor amigo de Aleera, y esta noche le ha mordido un vampiro. Necesito que le ayudéis.

- ¿Pero cómo íbamos a poder ayudarle? – preguntó esta vez Bella.

- Y tú eres Bella – afirmó Joss -. Descubrimos que cuando aquel rastreador te mordió en Phoenix, los Cullen pudieron parar la conversión. Quizás… si no es demasiado tarde… - Joss no pudo continuar. Después de considerarlo durante un segundo, Edward se decidió.

- Emmett, saca al chico del coche y llévale al salón – ordenó.

Una vez estuvieron todos de vuelta en el salón, los vampiros se agruparon todos en torno al sofá, que era donde Emmett había dejado a Nate, excepto Joss y Nessie. De alguna manera, Nessie ya sabía la conclusión natural de todo aquello antes de Alice hablara, los latidos del corazón y los gemidos de dolor de Mike se lo habían confirmado.

- No hay nada que hacer. Nate será un vampiro dentro de cuarenta y cuatro horas, señor Tyler.

- ¿Lo has visto en una de tus visiones? – preguntó Joss abatido, dejando a Alice un poco sorprendida.

- No hace falta verlo en ninguna visión – murmuró Edward -. Lo siento.

***************

Encerraron a Nate en la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, ya que en esos momentos no podían hacer nada por él, y volvieron a reunirse en el salón. Incluso Jacob y Quil se habían unido después de que Bella les explicara la situación. Pero aún así, la habitación se había sumido en un silencio resignado.

- En realidad Aleera quería pediros algo más – dijo Joss de repente -. Ella quería que pararais la conversión de Nate si era posible y si no, Aleera esperaba que pudiera unirse a vuestra familia. Ella lo aprecia de verdad, y no quiere… no queremos que se convierta en un monstruo. Él tampoco lo querría – cuando terminó de explicar esto, volvió el silencio. Nessie, que no soportaba esos silencios incómodos, se vio en la obligación de empezar una conversación.

- Señor Tyler, espero no ser grosera pero ¿no es usted demasiado joven para ser el padre de Aleera? Quiero decir ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta? Aleera tiene diecinueve.

- En realidad tengo treinta y cuatro – respondió con una sonrisa -. Yo no soy el padre biológico de Aleera. Ella… se quedó huérfana cuando tenía siete años. Yo la encontré, y adopté, cuando tenía quince. Es una historia un poco larga, y no estoy seguro que Aleera quiera que os la cuente…

- ¿Sabes dónde está Aleera ahora mismo, Joss? – interrumpió Edward, justo cuando se oía el motor de un coche acercándose a la casa.

- Sí. De hecho, quedé con ella en que nos encontraríamos aquí. No creo que tarde mucho en llegar. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Creo que es mejor que lo veas tú mismo – en ese momento entró Jasper seguido de Carlisle y seguido de Seth que llevaba a una Aleera bastante herida en los brazos.

- ¿Aleera? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Joss preocupado.

- El vampiro al que perseguía tenía una novia muy agresiva – respondió Seth visiblemente enfadado.

- Perdone pero ¿quién es usted? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Es el padre de Aleera – respondió Bella.

- ¿Su padre? – exclamó Jasper incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué más da quién sea? – gritó Seth -. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, Aleera necesita ayuda y urgentemente.

- Tienes razón, Seth – le apaciguó Carlisle -. Venga, llevémosla a mi habitación.

- No. Tu habitación ya está ocupada, Carlisle – informó Bella -. Es una larga historia. Llevadla mejor a la habitación de Renesmee – y con esto, Seth y Carlisle desaparecieron con Aleera escaleras arriba.

- Ese chico… era Seth… ¿verdad? – preguntó Joss.

- Supongo que su hija también le ha hablado de eso – le dijo Nessie -. No se preocupe, señor Tyler, Aleera está en las mejores manos. Ahora venga conmigo al sofá, algo me dice que va a ser una noche muy larga.

***************

Aleera despertó en una luminosa y amplia estancia. Todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era luz, pureza, inocencia… era la habitación de una niña. Así lo demostraban las paredes blancas, los muebles de madera de haya, las cortinas blancas estampadas con pequeñas flores de color rosa claro y la colcha de la cama con la que estaba tapada del mismo tono de rosa que las flores de las cortinas. ¡Puaj!, odiaba el rosa. Le traía malos recuerdos. La última que había tenido algo rosa, había acabado viendo cómo ardía, cómo el fuego se llevaba todo lo que alguna vez le había importado… ¡Basta!, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello.

Tras echarle aquel rápido vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba, se percató de que no estaba sola. Había dos vampiros con ella. Se fijo en el alto y rubio Jasper que hacía guardia en la puerta como si Aleera fuera algún peligro en aquel estado. ¿Por qué estarían vigilándola como si fuera una presa? Intentó incorporarse para preguntar pero el dolor la atravesó como cuchilladas en su pierna derecha y en el costado izquierdo por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, fue entonces cuando advirtió con horror que tenía una vía intravenosa en la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Por qué me habéis puesto una vía intravenosa? Odio las agujas – dijo con voz pastosa y ronca. El doctor Carlisle Cullen entró en ese momento en su campo de visión, justo después de que Aleera viera como Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Por fin despiertas – exclamó el doctor con alegría -. Te puse una vía porque has estado dos días inconsciente y no quería que te deshidrataras – Aleera gruñó con disgusto.

- Bueno, pues ya estoy despierta – repuso ella -, ya puedo beber y comer. Quítamela – demandó.

- Ya estás despierta pero apenas puedes moverte. Y la vía te la quitaré cuando crea que es conveniente. Recuerda que yo soy el doctor – regañó con amabilidad Carlisle. Aleera volvió a gruñir.

- ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó a regañadientes.

- Por lo general, bastante magullada – contestó el vampiro con aire profesional -. Las lesiones más graves son una esguince en la muñeca derecha, una fractura en la tibia derecha y dos costillas rotas en el costado izquierdo. No tienes ninguna herida interna, así que creo que sobrevivirás.

- Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo irónica. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Aleera volvió con sus preguntas. Tenía muchas cosas de las que enterarse -. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?

- Seth te encontró justo antes de que esa vampira te diera el golpe final. Realmente le debes una muy grande a ese chico – respondió el doctor.

- ¿Cómo que me encontró? ¿Es que me estaba buscando? – preguntó confundida.

- Edward te tenía en búsqueda y captura desde que te escapaste – contestó Jasper desde su sitio al lado de la puerta -. Ya sabes, le escoció un poco que te largaras de esa manera ante sus narices. Esa noche le tocaba a Seth salir a buscarte.

- Edward tiene mucho tiempo libre – comentó Aleera poniendo los ojos en blanco -. ¿Qué pasó con la vampira?

- Ya no te tienes que preocupar por ella. Seth se encargó de eso – respondió Carlisle con evidente amargura. Aleera estaba al tanto de que el doctor odiaba la violencia.

- Ya se han ido – murmuró Jasper.

- Muy bien, hijo, puedes irte entonces – le dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Quién se ha ido? – preguntó Aleera extrañada, tras la marcha de Jasper.

- Aún no me has preguntado por tu amigo, Aleera – comentó el vampiro, evadiendo la pregunta de la chica, mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasó con Nate, doctor? – preguntó, dudosa de si quería saber la respuesta.

- Lo siento, pero cuando Joss llegó aquí con él, ya era demasiado tarde. La conversión terminó hace una hora por eso Jasper estaba aquí, por si la cosa se descontrolaba y venía a atacarte. Ya sabes, después de todo eres humana y tu sangre le atrae. Gracias al cielo, todo ha salido bastante bien. Edward, Emmett y Rosalie han razonado con él y han salido de caza. Aún así, todo va a ser bastante difícil. Con todos los neófitos suele ser difícil.

- Entonces… no puedo verlo, ¿verdad?

- No. Sé que eres fuerte pero en tu estado no podrías defenderte. Y aunque pudieras, como neófito él es ahora mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros – informó -. Puesto que Nate tiene que quedarse aquí, Joss quería llevarte de vuelta a Seattle pero no quiero que te muevas mientras que esas dos costillas no estén totalmente soldadas. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Bella y Jacob se han trasladado a la casita del bosque con Nessie. El resto de nosotros y de la manada se quedará aquí controlando a Nate y protegiéndote, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- Como vosotros digáis – susurró Aleera un poco deprimida.

- Aleera, he de preguntarte algo más sobre lo que tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué elegiste para Nate precisamente la opción más difícil de realizar?

- ¿Y qué debía hacer? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Era dejar tranquilamente que se convirtiera en algo que sé que él no quería ser, o hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para evitarlo, incluso enviarlo aquí, a un lugar al que no quería volver.

- Tenías una tercera opción – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

- Matarlo. Si hubieras parado su corazón antes de que la ponzoña llegara a él, nunca se habría convertido en un vampiro.

- Pero hubiera muerto. Yo no tenía derecho a tomar una decisión así – dijo Aleera incrédula.

- En cambio, si puedes tomarla sobre los vampiros. Vida o muerte, tomas esa decisión todos los días sobre los de mi especie.

- Por eso precisamente. Los de su especie no son humanos.

- ¿Así que eres de las que piensan que los vampiros no tenemos alma? – preguntó Carlisle realmente interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Por qué habríais de tenerla? Después de todo estáis muertos. En realidad, sois un atentado contra la naturaleza. No deberíais existir – sentenció Aleera.

- ¿Sabes? Mi hijo Edward era de las mismas creencias que tú. Tenéis más en común de lo que creéis – repuso el doctor afablemente, sin sentirse ofendido. Después de todo, la de Aleera era una opinión como cualquier otra.

- Estoy segura de que Edward tiene una opinión para todo, pero de todos modos ¿qué ha querido decir con "era", doctor?

- Desde que conoció a Bella, Edward ha cambiado de parecer en muchos aspectos. Después de todo, ¿Por qué habría de merecer un ser sin alma tanta felicidad? – dijo sonriendo -. En fin, te dejo para que descanses. Ha sido un placer tener esta conversación contigo.

Y así, el doctor Carlisle Cullen dejó a Aleera con un tema sobre el que pensar.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Bueno, este capítulo es algo más cortito que los anteriores pero también tenía menos que contar. He introducido del todo a un nuevo personaje y ahí dejo una conversación bastante interesante entre Carlisle y Aleera. Sobre la tercera opción de la que hablaba Carlisle sobre Nate, comentaros que en realidad había sido mi primera opción. Lo primero que pensé fue en matarlo pero después pensé que una muerte así en el cuarto capítulo quedaría demasiado trágico, así que ahí queda eso, Nate convertido en vampiro. Para los que tengan curiosidad por ver cómo es el coche de Joss Tyler, dejo en mi profile el link a una foto. Es una pasada.**

**Durante este tiempo que he estado sin escribir, me ha dado tiempo a leerme la nueva novela de Stephenie Meyer, **_**The Host (La Huésped)**_**. Los que os la hayáis leído ya, diréis que a buenas horas, pero el caso es que me ha sorprendido muy gratamente y quería comentarlo con vosotros. Cuando pensaba que esta mujer ya no podía superarse después de la saga **_**Crepúsculo**_**, va y lo hace. **_**The Host**_** es una novela bastante más adulta, no tanto en la manera de enfocar la historia de amor como en los temas que toca. La perspectiva desde la que se ve la naturaleza humana me parece diferente y acertada. En fin, que para los que no la hayan leído, la recomiendo. Es una novela preciosa.**

**Agradecimientos a Psique46, sussane.x, Tini Black, lugiamonx4 y Alyra90 por dejar comentarios. Me alegra mucho que os vaya gustando la historia.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_

- Me aburro, Jake…

Nessie y Jacob estaban en la sala de estar de la casita de campo viendo la televisión, o más que viendo la televisión, pasaban canales sin pararse en ninguno. Llevaban dos semanas encerrados allí, y lo que aún les quedaba con un neófito en la mansión Cullen. Aquella situación tenía que cambiar…

- Pues date con una piedra en la espinilla – le contestó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ja, ja, qué gracioso. ¿Qué te parece si te das tú con una piedra en la cabeza?

- Uh, qué agresiva… Además, yo no soy el que se aburre.

- ¡Ya no aguanto más! – exclamó Nessie -. Sólo salgo para ir al instituto, y siempre acompañada. Debería hacer vida social con los pocos amigos que tengo, pero ¡claro! Edward me tiene en arresto domiciliario y me emparedaría si se me ocurriera salir al portal de la calle sola.

- Mira, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, creo que tu padre tiene razón en esto. Aunque sé de sobra que está exagerando; pero si no exagerara, no sería Edward – bromeó Jake.

- Entonces ¿crees que no podría defenderme de un neófito?

- Difícilmente podríamos defendernos nosotros, así que no. Cálmate, Nessie, he oído que Emmett y la rubia iban a llevarse a Nate a cazar lejos, tardarán unos días, y esos serán tus días de libertad.

- Y después, de vuelta al encierro… - refunfuñó la chica disgustada.

- Pero qué negativa estás hoy – dijo Jacob -. Eso habrá que arreglarlo – entonces se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, de modo que cayeron en el sofá Jacob sobre Nessie. Cuando Jake paró y a Nessie se le calmaron las carcajadas, se dieron cuenta de la cercanía. Mirándose a los ojos, Jacob no pudo evitar la atracción que sentía por esa chica y empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios… pero un fuerte carraspeo le interrumpió. Fastidiado por la interrupción, levantó la mirada hacia el intruso… y se le cortó la respiración. Nessie fue más rápida reaccionando. Se incorporó en el sofá y deshizo la posición en la que estaban.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Hola! – saludó de la manera más natural posible -. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, cariño. ¿Y tú? – murmuró en respuesta Bella pero con la mirada clavada en Jacob -. Renesmee, tus tíos ya se han llevado a Nate así que ya puedes salir de casa. Esme ha preparado un gran desayuno en la mansión, ¿por qué no vas y comes algo? – sugirió.

- Claro, mamá. Luego nos vemos – respondió su hija desapareciendo por la puerta. Jacob se disponía a seguirla cuando sintió una mano reteniéndolo por el brazo.

- Jake… - comenzó Bella en tono de reproche.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Bella – interrumpió antes de que la vampira pudiera seguir -, y ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control.

- No parecía que lo tuvieras muy controlado hace un momento, Jacob – Bella se interrumpió y suspiró armándose de paciencia -. Mira, Jake, lo único que quiero es que esperes un poco más. Ya sabes que queremos que Renesmee disfrute de una infancia lo más feliz y normal posible.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Bella, esa que acaba de salir por la puerta no va a disfrutar de ninguna infancia porque ya no es una niña – dijo el licántropo con enfado -. Y empiezo a pensar que ya he esperado bastante – y dicho esto, salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

***************

Dos semanas después del incidente con la novia de Craig, Aleera Tyler seguía tirada en la cama de aquella habitación insultantemente rosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados con tal de no tener que soportar el halo de pureza que había en la habitación. En ese momento en el que Aleera volvía a maldecir por enésima vez su suerte, oyó como alguien entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sólo podía ser el doctor Cullen que todavía no había ido a revisar su estado.

- Ya estoy perfectamente bien, doctor Cullen, así que déjeme salir de este calabozo rosa – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Pero qué clase de Cazadora eres! ¿Cómo puedes confundir mi olor con el aroma repugnante de un vampiro? – exclamó una voz muy distinta de la que esperaba oír haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Seth? – exclamó.

- El mismo. Un Seth muy ofendido, además. ¡Tendrás que compensarme! – replicó el chico con la nariz apuntando al techo por la indignación pero con los ojos brillantes por la diversión.

- ¡Perdóname! Llevo tantos días encerrada aquí que tengo todos los sentidos embotados. Y teniendo en cuenta que vampiro u hombre lobo, para mí todos oléis bien…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Seth con curiosidad.

- Sí.

- Interesante…

- Bueno, ¿y de qué manera quieres que te compense? – preguntó la Cazadora sonriendo.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – respondió Seth devolviéndole una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Aleera se quedara embobada mirándole. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa y suspiró.

- La lista de favores que te debo empieza a ser muy larga. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

- Bueno… - empezó un poco incómodo – por lo pronto, quiero que me acompañes abajo a desayunar. Esme no probará ni un bocado de lo que hace pero cocina de miedo.

- Pero el doctor Cullen me prohibió que me moviera. Una medida un poco extrema teniendo en cuenta que las costillas ya las tengo completamente soldadas – refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Por eso mismo estoy aquí! – exclamó Seth divertido –. Creo que el doctor Cullen ha decidido darte el alta aunque me ha dicho que tu pierna aún no está del todo bien. Por eso me ha nombrado tu carroza oficial, para que puedas ir donde quieras – dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia que hizo reír a Aleera.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que puedo salir de aquí? – preguntó con la voz impregnada de alegría. El encierro no le sentaba bien a alguien como ella.

- Yo nunca te mentiría – le respondió Seth puniéndose un poco serio. Aleera carraspeó un poco incómoda, dispuesta a cambiar el tema a uno que no sabía si quería sacar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Nate?

- No te preocupes por él. Rosalie y Emmett se lo han llevado de caza y tardarán unos días.

- Vale… - sólo el rugido del estómago de Seth interrumpió el silencio tenso y algo triste en el que se había sumido Aleera.

- ¡Aleera, por favor! – suplicó Seth riéndose –. Me muero de hambre. ¿Podemos bajar ya?

- ¡Sí! – aceptó Aleera sin parar de reír. Seth la cargó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, como si fuera la pieza de porcelana más valiosa del mundo y temiera que pudiera romperse. La pegó mucho a su cuerpo y disfruto de su calor. Y así, como un príncipe con su princesa, bajaron a la cocina a reunirse con los demás y disfrutar de su desayuno.

***************

El ambiente en la cocina era, cuánto menos, extraño. Cuando Seth y Aleera entraron por la puerta, se encontraron con la familia Cullen al completo, excepto Emmett y Rosalie, pendiente, como si fueran palabras sagradas, del parloteo sin sentido de la más joven de la familia, Renesmee. Incluso Jacob había dejado aparcado su desayuno para escuchar con atención alguna anécdota del instituto que estaba contando Nessie mientras comía, y eso que, no prestarle atención a una comida tan deliciosa como la de Esme, era totalmente imposible para un hombre lobo.

Aquella chica, mitad humana mitad vampiro, era fascinante. Se notaba en la manera en la que todos los ojos de aquella cocina se clavaban en ella. Y también se notaba que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Comía y hablaba con total naturalidad a pesar de que nadie más lo estuviera haciendo y de que todo el mundo la estuviera mirando. De repente, Aleera vio como los ojos de Nessie se clavaban en los suyos y formaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Aleera! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¡Y ver que estás tan mejorada como para bajar a desayunar conmigo! – dijo con verdadera alegría.

- Si por mí hubiera sido, habría bajado a desayunar contigo hace dos semanas – respondió la Cazadora mientras Seth la sentaba en una silla y Esme le servía un desayuno que se veía genial y olía aún mejor.

- Aleera, sabes que hace dos semanas apenas podías moverte, así que deja de quejarte por el encierro. Sabes que era lo mejor – la regañó el doctor Cullen con algo muy parecido a cariño.

- Y yo le dije, doctor, que no soy tan débil. Hubiera podido moverme si hubiera querido – le replicó Aleera.

- Eso nos queda claro a todos… - murmuró Edward con ironía. Jacob carraspeó.

- En fin, yo también me alegro de que encuentres mejor, Buffy. Contigo seguro que todo será más divertido… por… aquí… - Jake se interrumpió al ver el ceño fruncido de Aleera -. ¿He dicho algo malo?

- Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Jacob. Odiaba a Buffy, me caía fatal, no entendía como podía preferir a Angel o a Riley teniendo a Spike. Si te cuesta tanto llamarme por mi nombre, llámame Faith. Me caía mucho mejor y era morena, como yo, ¿vale?

- Vale, si lo que querías era que te llamara por tu nombre, sólo tenías que haberlo dicho. No hacía falta que te pusieras así – dijo simulando estar molesto, pero dejando claro que se estaba riendo de ella.

- ¡Vamos, Jake! ¡Déjala en paz! – exclamó Nessie riendo.

- Vale – aceptó. Pero Aleera captó la breve mirada que se dirigieron antes de volver cada uno a sus respectivos desayunos. Y le quedó perfectamente claro todo lo que pasaba allí. Era muy obvio. Tan obvio como que si Seth no dejaba de mirarla con esa intensidad, Aleera ya nunca jamás podría separarse de él. Y eso la asustaba muchísimo.

- Esto está buenísimo, señora Cullen – felicitó con respeto.

- Gracias, Aleera – sonrió Esme.

Después de terminar su desayuno, Seth volvió a coger a Aleera en brazos y la volvió a subir al cuarto de Nessie dónde la sentó en la cama.

- ¡No quiero volver a esta habitación! ¡Estoy harta de ella! Bájame al salón y veamos un poco la tele, por favor – suplicó como una niña pequeña.

- No – dijo Seth con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos en su actitud más infantil.

- Porque se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor. Se me ha ocurrido cómo podrías compensarme todo lo que he hecho por ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

- Vente de picnic conmigo. Al bosque. Está haciendo un día precioso y no podemos desaprovecharlo. Ver un rayo de sol aquí es muy, pero que muy raro.

- Lo sé. Vivo en Seattle, ¿recuerdas? No es la ciudad más soleada del mundo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar – dijo Seth un poco nervioso por su respuesta.

- Sí… ¿Por qué no? Estoy harta de estar encerrada – aceptó Aleera.

- ¡Perfecto! Les diré a Bella y Nessie que suban para ayudarte a vestirte. No creo que te guste que suba Alice – dijo riendo como si hubiera contado algún chiste que Aleera no entendió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Algún día te lo contaré – y riéndose, salió de la habitación.

Un minuto después Bella y Nessie estaban en la habitación dispuestas a ayudarla en lo que fuera.

- Necesito una ducha… - comenzó Aleera – y, ahora que lo pienso, unas muletas también estarían bien. No quiero tener que llamar a Seth cada vez que necesite moverme. ¿Sabéis si el doctor Cullen tiene algunas?

- Tranquila, Aleera – sonrió Nessie -. Está más que claro que Seth lo hace encantado.

- Sí – asintió Bella -. ¿Pero tan mal sigues teniendo la pierna?

- ¡Qué va! Puedo apoyar el pie pero no puedo mantenerme sobre él – explicó la chica.

- Bueno, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Voy a prepararte ese baño, pero vas a necesitar algo de ropa.

- Creo que Nessie y tú sois de la misma altura. Iré a la casa de campo a por algo de ella – se ofreció Bella saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

- Muchísimas gracias, Ness.

- De nada – sonrió Renesmee -. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo es que Seth esté imprimado de ti? ¿Qué se siente? – a Aleera le extrañó esa pregunta. Se suponía que ella tenía que saberlo mejor porque llevaba más tiempo conviviendo con ello. Pero de todas maneras respondió.

- Es… raro. He visto como me mira Seth, no soy tonta. Al principio me hacía sentir… no incómoda, sino… extraña. Pero también me sentía tremendamente halagada… como si las cosas tuvieran que ser así… como si fuera lo más correcto y natural del mundo. No sé si me estoy explicando bien.

- Perfectamente – asintió Nessie.

- Se supone – prosiguió Aleera – que en la imprimación, el licántropo es el único que no tiene elección, que tiene que convivir con ese sentimiento quiera o no quiera, y que jamás sentiría nada igual por nadie más. El objeto de imprimación sí que tiene elección, puede elegir corresponder a ese sentimiento o no. Pero yo nunca sentí que tuviera esa elección. De alguna manera supe que Seth es mi destino.

- ¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer?

- No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad -. Supongo que dejar que nuestra relación siga su curso… pero es complicado.

- Yo no veo la complicación – dijo Nessie -. Quizá es un poco difícil porque no os conocéis y no sabéis nada el uno del otro. Pero eso se puede arreglar de una forma muy fácil.

- Es complicado porque yo no soy una humana corriente. Tengo muchas, muchísimas más posibilidades de tener una muerte prematura que cualquier persona. Pero no puedo abandonar mi trabajo porque he nacido para desempeñarlo. Yo no soy lo que le conviene a Seth – explicó Aleera con tristeza. Y Nessie lo entendió perfectamente. En ese momento llegó Bella.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! Espero que esto te guste, Aleera. Alice siempre se queja de que no tengo sentido de la moda alguno… - Bella se interrumpió al ver las caras de las dos chicas -. ¿Pasa algo?

- No, Bella – negó Aleera rápidamente -. Muchas gracias. La ropa está bien.

***************

- ¡Oye, Seth! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Aleera una vez sentada en el suelo. Seth la había llevado a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque dónde llegaban los pocos rayos de sol que alcanzaban Forks. En aquel momento, el chico estaba extendiendo un mantel y poniendo encima algo de la comida que les había preparado Esme con tanto cariño.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Nessie y Jake? – esa pregunta hizo que Seth parara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle total atención.

- Aleera, Nessie y Jake no están juntos.

- ¿No? Pero Jake está imprimado, ¿no?

- Sí, pero eso Nessie no lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¿Por qué? – preguntó escandalizada.

- Porque Edward y Bella no quieren.

- Claro… Edward… tendría que haberlo imaginado – bufó Aleera -. ¿Y se puede saber porqué el jefe del clan no quiere que su hija sea feliz? Puede que Nessie no sepa que Jacob está imprimado de ella pero es obvio que ella está enamorada de él.

- Es cierto – aceptó Seth -, pero Nessie no ha tenido lo que se dice una infancia normal, y eso es precisamente lo que quiere Edward, que se sienta normal.

- Pero es que Renesmee Carlie Cullen no es "normal"… es un ser fascinante, y tiene que vivir como tal – replicó Aleera.

- Sí, pero también en su lugar y lo entiendo. Mira, Nessie tiene siete años y el aspecto, inteligencia y madurez de una persona totalmente adulta. En tan poco tiempo, ni Edward ni Bella han podido hacerse a la idea de que su niña ya no es una niña, y creen que no va a poder entender lo de la imprimación… y todo lo demás.

- ¿Todo lo demás? ¿Qué es todo lo demás?

- ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que creía que lo sabías todo! – bromeó Seth.

- Bueno, pues no lo sé todo. Y ahora, ¡cuéntamelo! – demandó.

- Jacob estuvo enamorado de Bella.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡No te confundas! Después del nacimiento de Nessie, todo cobró sentido. En realidad no es que estuviera enamorado de ella, era que se sentía atraído hacia ella porque Bella iba a ser la madre del objeto de su imprimación. Se sentía atraído hacia la genética de Bella porque iba a ser parte de la genética de Nessie – explicó Seth.

- Y todo eso es lo que no quieren que Nessie sepa, ¿no? Porque nunca se sabe cómo podría reaccionar – Seth asintió -. ¡Qué retorcido! Entonces… si tú hubieras conocido a mi madre antes que a mí… ¿te hubieras sentido atraído hacia ella?

- No lo sé. Es la primera vez que se da un caso así, ¿sabes? Y no me gustaría para nada estar en el lugar de Jacob – sonrió Seth -. Pero dejemos de hablar de ellos… hablemos de nosotros. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Qué directo, chico lobo! – exclamó Aleera -. La verdad es que no lo sé. Conocernos, supongo – por la cara de alivio que puso Seth, Aleera supo exactamente lo que había estado pensando, y le respondió: - Si te creías que iba a salir huyendo, estabas equivocado. Yo no soy de las que huyen.

- ¡Me alegro! Bien, conozcámonos, entonces. ¿Jugamos al juego de las preguntas? – propuso -. Tú me haces una pregunta y yo respondo, y viceversa.

- ¡Vale! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Cuántos me echas?

- ¿25? ¿26?

- Tengo 23. Me convertí por primera vez en lobo a los 15 años y de eso ya hace 8.

- ¡Qué joven!

- Sí. Bueno, me toca. ¿Estudias o trabajas?

- Estudio Historia en la Universidad de Washington – al ver la cara de espanto que puso Seth, Aleera se rió -. En realidad la elegí por estudiar algo. Joss es profesor de Historia y allí fue donde me metí. Además, me gusta.

- Historia… se me pone los pelos de punta nada más que de pensarlo. Odiaba esa asignatura.

- Vale, vale, lo has dejado claro. Creo que me vuelve a tocar, pero no tengo una pregunta, sino una petición.

- Pues pide por esa boquita – dijo Seth divertido.

- Quiero verte…

- ¿Es que aún tienes los sentidos atrofiados? Me estás viendo, Aleera – bromeó haciendo que Aleera se sintiera muy tonta.

- No me has entendido – dijo sonrojándose -. Quiero verte… como lobo.

- También me viste en una ocasión.

- ¡Pero era de noche! ¡Por favor! – suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

- Muy bien – se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

- ¿Adónde vas? – inquirió Aleera confundida.

- ¿Es que quieres que te haga un striptease?

- ¿Striptease?

- Claro. Si vuelvo a destrozar unos pantalones, mamá me matará – cayendo en la cuenta, Aleera sonrió.

- Creo que podré vivir sin ese striptease. Te espero aquí.

- Vale – murmuró Seth un poco decepcionado. Un segundo después, Aleera observaba como un enorme lobo de pelaje color arena se acercaba a ella. Y se quedó totalmente maravillada.

Seth se paró lo más cerca posible de ella y se quedó muy quieto, como esperando que Aleera diera el veredicto final. Cuando sintió la mano de la Cazadora sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, de su calor. Y esperó a que ella hablara.

- Tú sí que eres el ser más fascinante sobre la tierra… - susurró Aleera, temiendo acabar con el momento sólo por el sonido de su voz.

Aquella afirmación hizo que Seth se alejara de ella, dejándola un poco aturdida. Pero no se fue muy lejos. Salió de fase delante de ella y, totalmente desnudo, volvió a aproximarse, la cogió delicadamente de los hombros e hizo que se recostara, teniendo especial cuidado con su pierna herida. Y, sin aguantarlo ni un segundo más ni apartar la mirada de sus ojos azul oscuro, la besó. Y ambos se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca se habían entregado a nadie más.

**

* * *

**

NOTA: No sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que le he cambiado el nombre al mejor amigo de Aleera, Mike. Ahora es Nate. Es que, después de escribir seis capítulos, me di cuenta de que quizás podría confundirse con Mike Newton xD

**Agradecimientos a Belladona, Psique46, escorpiotnf y Chilli Black por dejar reviews. Y sí, :], esta historia continua.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo VII

Había pasado un mes desde que comenzaran una relación estable en el picnic que hicieron en el bosque, y ya habían establecido una agradable rutina para los dos. Aleera y Seth pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, conociéndose. Era raro que se vieran durante el día puesto que Seth trabajaba y Aleera tenía que asistir a las clases de la universidad, pero la mayoría de las noches, las que no le tocaban a Seth salir a patrullar, las dedicaban enteramente a ellos mismos. Aleera prácticamente se había trasladado a la casa de los Clearwater en La Push, sobre todo porque no quería molestar a Diana en su piso de Seattle. Todas la noches cenaban juntos, pasaban un buen rato haciendo el amor y después, desnudos en la cama, se contaban cosas de sus vidas. Hablaban del pasado, del presente y del futuro. El problema era que sobre todo hablaba Seth, Aleera era totalmente hermética, imposible llegar a ella. Y esto mosqueaba un poco al joven licántropo.

Pero no todo era amor y paz. Aleera también había tomado la costumbre de visitar la mansión Cullen de vez en cuando para entrenar sus habilidades con Jasper (por su pasado militar, el vampiro constituía un auténtico reto para Aleera y la hacía sacar lo mejor de ella), y para intentar ver a Nate, lo cual siempre acababa en una discusión de proporciones monumentales con Edward, que no la dejaba verle alegando que ninguno de los dos estaba aún preparado para enfrentarse al otro. Hasta aquí todo normal porque Edward Cullen siempre tenía que tener la razón. El verdadero problema vino cuando Seth se puso de parte del vampiro.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no me dejáis ver a Nate? – estalló Aleera un día después de discutir con Edward por enésima vez y se quedara a solas con Seth.

- Aleera, Nate aún es un neófito muy fuerte y no sabemos cómo reaccionará ante la sangre humana. Lo está haciendo muy bien con la dieta "vegetariana", se está esforzando de verdad, pero aún no le hemos puesto delante de ningún humano y tú no vas a ser el primer humano que vea – explicó Seth con cansancio. Habían tenido aquella conversación muchas veces.

- ¿Insinúas que no puedo defenderme de un neófito? Por si no lo sabes, llevo cuatro años cazando vampiros y nunca me ha pasado nada – gritó la chica enfadada.

- Sí, y no entiendo cómo es posible – terminó gritando también él -. No vi que te defendieras tan bien de la novia de Craig cuando tuve que ir a salvarte – Aleera se quedó parada ante aquel argumento. Le dolió que le echara en cara aquel maldito error, el único que había tenido hasta ahora. Asintió dándose por enterada.

- Vete a la mierda, Seth – dijo con mortal seriedad, y salió de la mansión dando un sonoro portazo.

Aquella primera pelea seria acabó con una disculpa de Seth, que no aguantó la ansiedad que le embargaba cuando se pasaba algún tiempo sin verla, pero dejando claro que su opinión no había cambiado.

Unos días después, Aleera y Seth se despedían en la puerta del piso que la chica compartía con su amiga Diana en Seattle. Seth había pasado allí la noche y ahora tenía que volver a La Push y Aleera tenía clase en la universidad en una hora. Cuando cerró la puerta, Aleera suspiró, sintiendo que la embargaba una felicidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Desde luego, Seth era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, aunque no estaba segura de merecérselo. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con los enormes ojos verdes de Diana mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Aleera mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¡Es que me dais tanta envidia! - contestó su amiga -. Seth y tú hacéis la pareja perfecta, y yo me siento tan sola... - Diana suspiró dramáticamente.

- No digas tonterías - replicó mientras se preparaba un café -. A ver, dime, ¿por qué te sientes tan sola?

- Oh, no sé, tal vez porque ahora que mi mejor amiga tiene novio se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en La Push o en la casa de los Cullen - respondió Diana irónicamente -. O porque hace casi dos meses que no sé nada de Nate - aquí cambió a un tono de voz más serio -. Por cierto... ¿sabes cómo está?

- Edward dice que está bien, y que está progresando bastante con la dieta de los Cullen, pero que aún es peligroso.

- ¿Crees que me dejarían verlo?

- Si no me dejan verlo a mí, es imposible que te dejen verlo a ti. Además, yo también me negaría.

- ¿Ni aunque estuvieran todos los Cullen y los quileute presentes para protegerme? - preguntó Diana casi con desesperación.

- Venga, si pudieras hablar con Nate, ¿no querrías un poco de intimidad?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Aleera terminó de beberse el café y dejó la taza en el fregadero, después se giró hacia Diana y la miró con seriedad.

- Diana, no soy tonta. Sé que a ti te gusta Nate, pero será mejor que te olvides de él para siempre - contestó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A Edward y a Bella no les ha ido mal en absoluto?

- Edward llevaba 90 años viviendo como vampiro cuando se encontró con Bella. Créeme, Diana, lo tuyo con Nate no funcionaría. Además, ¿quieres correr la misma suerte que Bella? - preguntó Aleera.

- Por Nate, tal vez querría correr esa suerte, tal vez querría convertirme en vampiro.

- Un "tal vez" no me vale, Diana - y dicho esto, Aleera cogió sus cosas y se marchó a clase.

Al día siguiente, Aleera tuvo la tarde libre de clases por lo que Seth eligió ese momento para enseñarle su lugar de trabajo. Poco después de la visita no bienvenida que le hicieron los Vulturi a los Cullen, Jacob, Embry y Seth juntaron todos sus ahorros y abrieron un taller. Desde entonces les había bastante bien puesto que tenían una clientela fija. Todos los habitantes de Forks y La Push iban hasta allí cuando tenían algún problema con su vehículo, y cuando algún viajero que pasaba por la zona se quedaba tirado en la carretera, eran ellos los que acudían en su ayuda al ser los más rápidos, fruto de sus ventajas...

Seth la llevó hasta el pequeño local que tenían alquilado en las afueras de La Push. Pero cuando llegaron, ni siquiera le enseñó el interior del taller. La llevó hasta un patio trasero con la emoción de un niño que va a enseñarte su escondite secreto o su juguete favorito.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo - dijo con emoción, llevándola de la mano.

- ¿No se supone que ibas a enseñarme el taller?

- Voy a enseñarte algo mejor - respondió -. Aún le faltan algunos retoques, pero te lo enseño por ser tú - en el patio había un coche tapado con una lona. Cuando Seth retiró la lona, Aleera se quedó asombrada.

- ¿Ese es tu coche? - preguntó Aleera sonriendo.

- Sí. Un auténtico Chevrolet Camaro del 76. Jacob y yo lo hemos restaurado entero y ahora va como la seda - informó el chico orgulloso -. ¿Te gusta?

- Bueno... sí. La verdad es que tiene su encanto - entonces Aleera se fijó más detenidamente en la máquina que tenía delante -. ¿Es cosa mía o se parece muchísimo al que conduce Shia LaBeouf en _Transformes_?

- Es idéntico al que conduce Shia LaBeouf en _Transformes _- respondió Seth -. Jacob y yo lo pintamos así a propósito. Creo que aún tengo la esperanza de que se convierta en robot alienígena gigante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes bastante con vampiros y hombres lobo? - preguntó Aleera irónica.

- No. _Quiero _tener un robot alienígena gigante.

- Pues cuando se convierta, avísame. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo - rió la chica.

- De acuerdo - dijo Seth riendo también -. Oye, ¿te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Pero no has dicho que aún no está a punto?

- Tranquila, anda hacia delante y si le metes la marcha atrás, va hacia atrás. Eso es lo único que importa... Oh, y también frena.

- Vale, probémoslo - aceptó Aleera -. Pero sólo si me promete que no voy a acabar empujando.

- Prometido.

Se montaron en el coche y salieron. La vuelta que dieron no fue muy larga, simplemente fueron hasta Forks y volvieron. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al taller, Seth sí le enseñó a Aleera el interior. Desde todas las máquinas y herramientas que utilizaban hasta la pequeña habitación que utilizaban cómo oficina. Era un día tranquilo en cuanto trabajo, sólo tenían dos coches y Jacob estaba debajo de uno de ellos.

- Oye, ¿me esperas ahí con Jake? Tengo que ir a mirar unas facturas en la oficina - le pidió Seth una vez terminó de enseñarle.

- Sí, claro, no te preocupes - Aleera se acercó hasta el coche en el que estaba trabajando Jacob y se apoyó en el capó -. Hola, Jacob - saludó.

- ¡Aleera! ¿Qué te ha parecido nuestra humilde empresa? - preguntó el chico sin salir de debajo del coche.

- Muy bonita - respondió -. Oye, Jake ¿por qué Nessie no sabe que estás imprimado de ella? - preguntó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Del lugar dónde estaba el chico, le llegó el sonido de un golpe sordo y un gemido de dolor. Jacob se había golpeado la cabeza con el coche al incorporarse por la sorpresa.

- ¡Pero qué directa eres! - dijo saliendo de debajo del coche y gimiendo aún por el dolor. Se había dado fuerte.

- Sí, bueno, ¿para qué perder el tiempo con rodeos? - dijo Aleera.

- Creí que Seth ya te había contado la historia - dijo Jake respondiendo a su primera pregunta.

- Sí, pero no me quedó muy claro por lo que decidí preguntarte directamente a ti. Nessie se merece saber la verdad - replicó mortalmente seria.

- Ya, pero resulta que estoy atado de pies y manos porque le prometí a sus padres cuando era pequeña que no diría nada hasta que ellos no decidieran que era el momento. Además, está ese asunto con Bella...

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Pues que si explicarle lo de la imprimación significa tener que contarle eso tambien, prefiero que las cosas se queden como están.

- Nessie lo entendería. Vamos, es más madura que todos nosotros juntos - replicó Aleera.

- Prefiero no arriesgarme.

- ¡Pero qué cobarde eres, Jacob Black!

- Eso lo dices porque Seth no se enamoró de tu madre antes de que tú nacieras - dijo Jake empezando a cabrearse.

- Tarde o temprano, Nessie acabará por enterarse. No cometas el error de pensar que nunca se enterará a no ser que se lo cuentes tú porque la historia la conoce demasiada gente. Dime una cosa, Jacob, ¿prefieres que lo descubra por ti o por otra persona totalmente ajena a esto?

Aleera y Jacob se estaban fulminando con la mirada cuando dos personas llegaron a la vez hasta ellos. Uno era Seth, que había salido ya de la oficina. El otro era un señor mayor que Aleera no conocía, iba en silla de ruedas y se parecía sospechosamente a Jacob.

- Hola, señor Black. ¿Qué tal está? - saludó Seth.

- Muy bien, Seth, gracias - respondió aquel señor con una sonrisa.

- Aleera, te presento a Billy Black, el padre de Jake. Ésta es mi novia, Aleera - presentó Seth.

- Aleera... un bello nombre para una bella muchacha. Seth siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto para las chicas - dijo el señor Black con tono halagador.

- Gracias, señor Black - agradeció Aleera con una sonrisa, pero en seguida desconfió de él. No le gustaba su manera de mirarla, tan fijamente, como si quisiera traspasarla, ver a través de ella. Como si quisiera vislumbrar una verdad de la que ella no estaba enterada.

- Y dime, Seth, ¿he de felicitar ya a Sue por su nueva nuera? - le preguntó al chico con una sonrisa, aunque no apartó la mirada de ella.

- Será mejor que no... - contestó Seth con nerviosismo -. Mamá aún no sabe nada.

- Pues creo que deberías presentársela pronto porque creo que ya sospecha algo - replicó dirigiendo por fin su mirada hacia Seth.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos - dijo entonces Seth. Parecía querer acabar con aquella conversación cuanto antes -. Hasta luego.

- Cuídate, Seth. Un placer conocerte, Aleera - dijo Billy a modo de despedida.

- Para mí también, señor Black - y entonces Seth sacó a Aleera del taller, aunque ella apenas se dio cuenta de nada. Aún pensaba en lo extraño que había sido aquel encuentro.

- Dime, papá, ¿por qué mirabas de esa manera a Aleera esta tarde? - preguntó Jacob aquella noche mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina de los Black y recogía los platos sucios de la cena.

- Te has dado cuenta - afirmó Billy.

- Pues claro que me he dado cuenta. Y Aleera también se ha dado cuenta. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- Tal vez, pero antes cuéntame que sabéis de Aleera - pidió el más mayor.

- No mucho, la verdad. Aleera no es muy dada a hablar de sí misma - explicó Jake -. Tiene 19 años, estudia en la Universidad de Washington y comparte piso con su mejor amiga en Seattle, y es adoptada. Ah, y su padre tiene un gusto exquisito en coches, deberías ver la maravilla que conduce. Es un...

- Me refería a lo sobrenatural, hijo - interrumpió Billy.

- Te has dado cuenta de que Aleera no es una humana corriente - afirmó esta vez Jacob.

- Sí.

- Es una Cazavampiros - dijo de carrerilla Jake. Billy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando su vaso de agua con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos -. No pareces muy sorprendido.

- No.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que me cuentes tú lo que debo saber - dijo el chico sentándose en la silla que había frente a su padre. Esto pareció despertar a Billy.

- Muy bien. Lo que voy a contarte es una leyenda quileute que no se cuenta en las reuniones del Consejo. Bueno, "leyenda" no es la palabra exacta, "profecía" sería más adecuada. Y nadie más en el Consejo la conoce, sólo yo.

- ¿Profecía? - preguntó Jacob totalmente a cuadros. Aquello era nuevo -. ¿Por qué no la sabe nadie más?

- Porque muy pocos quileute creían en ella, así que no se tomaron la molestia de transmitirla a sus descendientes.

- ¿Y por qué tú sí la sabes?

- Porque Ephraim Black, al igual que todos los Black anteriores y posteriores a él, sí que creía en ella y se encargó de que todos sus sucesores la conocieran. Yo pensaba contártela a ti un poco más adelante, pero la llegada de Aleera ha acelerado las cosas - explicó Billy.

- Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Aleera en todo esto?

- Ya llegaremos a eso - contestó Billy, pidiendo paciencia -. Su origen no está muy claro, después de tantas generaciones y de la mayoría no creyeran en ella, se ha perdido mucha información. La profecía anunciaba que, cada mil años, nacerían dos criaturas, un vampiro y un humano, destinadas a luchar hasta que uno de los dos muriera. El humano sería alguien con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanos, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier criatura sobrenatural sin correr el mayor riesgo. El vampiro sería el más fuerte de todos los vampiros, capaz de derrocar a quién estuviera al mando (en este caso, los Vulturi) y de llevar a vampiros y a cualquier criatura sobrenatural existente a una guerra en la que, acabe como acabe, los humanos serían los que acabarían perdiendo.

- ¿Quieres decir que existen más criaturas a parte de vampiros y hombres lobo? - preguntó Jacob alucinado.

- Hijo, a estas alturas, yo ya me creo cualquier cosa - contestó Billy con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¿Crees que Aleera es esa humana de la que habla la profecía?

- ¿A cuántos Cazavampiros conoces tú? - preguntó el mayor en respuesta.

- ¿Y el vampiro?

- Eso no lo sé. Probablemente Aleera ya lo conozca, aunque aún no sepa que se destino es acabar con él. De algún modo, habrán estado vinculados durante toda su vida.

- Pero Aleera no sabe nada de todo esto, nos lo hubiera dicho... creo - titubeó Jacob.

- Lo más seguro es que la chica no sepa nada.

- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Se lo cuento? Después de todo es su vida, su destino. Es para lo que ha nacido.

- Deberías esperar hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. Aleera aún no está preparada para esta misión - aconsejó Billy.

- ¿Y cuándo sabré que ha llegado el momento adecuado?

- Simplemente lo sabrás - contestó -. Ahora tu misión como macho Alfa y la de tu manada es protegerla. Asegúrate de que no le pasa nada hasta que llegue el momento del enfrentamiento final. Aleera tiene que vivir para cumplir su destino.

- Lo haré, padre - aseguró Jacob, jurándoselo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo. No dejaría que le pasara nada a Aleera.

En ese momento, Jacob pensó en Seth. Él también tenía que saberlo, tenía todo el derecho, pero no estaba muy seguro que fuera a tomárselo bien. Seth era tan protector con Aleera como Edward Cullen lo era con su familia, y eso, a la larga, se convertiría en un gran problema.

**

* * *

**

¡He vuelto!

**Mucho tiempo perdida, lo sé :(**

**Bueno, este capítulo es más bien de relleno, aunque la conversación de Billy y Jacob es importante. Hemos llegado a la explicación de porqué la historia se llama cómo se llama, y empieza a verse un poco más qué es Aleera, aunque aún me he dejado cosas para más adelante. Creo que no me ha quedado lo bastante claro así que, si tenéis alguna pregunta, estaré encantada de responderlas.**

**Gracias a escorpiotnf, Chilli Black, Belladona, Psique46, Tini Black y bellalize por sus comentarios porque me animan a seguir. Y ahora, las respuestas:**

**bellalize: **Primero, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y gracias también a Psique por haberte traído hasta aquí. Voy a intentar resolver tu duda lo mejor que pueda: Aleera piensa así de los vampiros más por hábito o por costumbre que por otra cosa, porque, después de todo, es con lo que se ha encontrado toda su vida como Cazavampiros. Pero al conocer a los Cullen y al saber cómo viven, todas sus creencias se tambalean. Los Cullen son la excepción a la regla de los vampiros y, como muy bien dijo Jacob en _Amanecer_, Carlisle es tan bueno, o mejor, que cualquier otro ser humano. Y ahora vienen las opciones de Nate. Para Aleera, Nate es su mejor amigo, casi un humano, por eso matarle es su última opción. No es lo mismo matar a un vampiro al que no conoces de nada y que se pasa la vida matando a gente inocente que matar a tu mejor amigo que aún no ha hecho daño a nadie. La primera opción de Aleera siempre es intentar salvarle sacando la ponzoña de su cuerpo, por eso lo manda con los Cullen. Pero si eso no funciona, prefiere que viva (aunque sea como un vampiro) antes que tener que matarle. No sé si he respondido bien a tu duda. Si tienes alguna más, dímelo.

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Nate estaba solo en la habitación que le habían asignado en la Mansión Cullen. No tenía muy claro de a qué miembro de la familia pertenecía pero le daba igual, la odiaba... o más bien, odiaba estar allí encerrado. Sabía que una puerta cerrada no era un gran impedimento para un vampiro cómo él, pero también sabía que mantenerse allí era lo mejor. No quería convertirse en un vampiro asesino, y por eso acataba todas las órdenes de los Cullen, pero en ocasiones, cuando el aburrimiento y la soledad amenazaban con llevarlo a la locura, no podía evitar pensar en si todo aquello valía realmente la pena; y era en ese momento cuando pensaba en Aleera.

Pensaba en que si abandonaba a los Cullen y se convertía en un asesino, Aleera se vería obligada a elegir entre dejarle seguir matando o matarle ella misma, y no quería volver a ponerla en esa encrucijada. Aleera ya había tenido que tomar una dura decisión cuando Nate fue tan estúpido de dejarse morder por Craig, y ahora él tenía que demostrarle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Si tan sólo pudiera verla, hablar con ella... pero eso era imposible. Estar cerca de ella sería ponerla en peligro, ya se lo había explicado Edward, y él la amaba demasiado como para hacer eso. Además, su fino oído de vampiro había captado cosas que no le habían gustado mucho, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando la tuviera de nuevo en frente.

Desde que él se convirtió en vampiro, Aleera había pasado mucho tiempo en la Mansión Cullen, se pasaba por allí todos los días. Pero Nate sabía que no era sólo por él. Aleera se había enamorado de un estúpido licántropo que además olía fatal. Bueno, todos los licántropos olían mal... pero el tal Seth olía peor. Nate sabía que no estaba siendo razonable y que estaba siendo poco maduro, pero en cuestiones del corazón, poca gente era razonable y madura.

En aquel momento, un olor que para nada era malo, llegó a su nariz. Y además era un olor que conocía muy bien, jamás podría confundirlo. Nate entró en pánico al ver sus miedos confirmados cuando una figura femenina entró todo lo sigilosamente que pudo.

- Hola, Nate.

* * *

Engañar a los Cullen había sido mucho más fácil de lo que Aleera había pensado. Al parecer, confiaban totalmente en ella y ya la veían como un miembro más de la familia, por lo que cuando le había dicho a Jasper que Edward había dicho que la siguiente guardia de Nate la iba a hacer él y que Jasper podía irse de caza, éste la había creído sin dudar. El siguiente paso había sido esperar hasta que la mansión Cullen se vaciara para entrar, pero no había tenido que esperar mucho porque todos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la Casa de Campo para que Nessie no se aburriera. Aleera pensó que no le gustaría para nada estar en la piel de la medio vampiro, eso de que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día tenía que ser tremendamente asfixiante. Aunque a Nessie, pensó Aleera divertida, no parecía importarle. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Aleera subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso todo lo silenciosa que pudo, aunque estaba segura de que nadie podría oírla, pero desde que pasaba tanto tiempo con los Cullen había aprendido a ser precavida con cada movimiento que hacía. Casi todos en aquella familia tenían algún tipo de superpoder destinado a mantenerla vigilada: Alice con sus visiones, Jasper sintiendo lo que sientes, y el peor, Edward leyéndole la mente. Sí, odiaría que Edward Cullen se presentara en aquel momento para darle un sermón sobre lo irresponsable y suicida que es hacer lo que iba a hacer y, aún peor, que luego le contara a Seth lo que había hecho. Esa sería la pelea del año.

Aleera respiró hondo, y entró en la habitación.

- Hola, Nate - la reacción de su amigo fue instantánea. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared opuesta a la que ella estaba, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ellos, aunque no era mucha.

- Aleera, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Nate con voz ahogada.

- Tranquilo, ¿vale? No respires por la nariz y todo irá bien - le aconsejó. Después se fijó en sus ojos. Ya eran de color anaranjado, y pronto serían completamente dorados -. Vaya, parece que sí que has seguido a rajatabla la dieta de los Cullen - bromeó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar el vampiro.

- Quería verte, Nate, saber por mí misma que estabas bien - Aleera respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. No sabía que había estado tan nerviosa por lo que pudiera encontrarse -. Diana te manda recuerdos. Te echa de menos, ¿sabes? Como todos.

- ¿Tú también? - preguntó Nate, suavizando la voz.

- Pues claro, Nate, eres mi mejor amigo. Odio que tengas que pasar por esto - Nate volvió a endurecer la expresión al oír las palabras "mejor amigo". Eso es lo que era para Aleera. Nada más.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Aleera. Me advertiste muchas veces que no intentara hacerme el héroe y no te hice caso. Lo siento.

- No, Nate, sí que es culpa mía. Si hubiera estado más atenta, si hubiera sido más rápida... - oh, genial, estaba empezando a parecerse a Edward, "el eterno sufridor". Tenía que cambiar de tema inmediatamente -. Bueno, ¿cómo va todo? - en cuanto la pregunta salió de su boca, Aleera quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Esa no fue la pregunta más adecuada.

- Oh, bien. Realmente bien - respondió Nate con ironía -. Aunque no tan bien como a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Aleera frunciéndo el ceño. No le gustó el tono de voz de Nate.

- Creo que sabes muy bien a qué me refiero - Nate no pareció darse cuenta pero mientras hablaba se fue acercándo a Aleera con una postura claramante amenazadora. Pero Aleera no se dejó amilanar. Sabía perfectamente de qué iba todo aquello.

- Te han contado lo de Seth - adivinó.

- No hubiera hecho falta que me lo contaran, tampoco es que hubieráis escondido mucho. Os he visto - dijo mirando brevemente la ventana de la habitación -, os he oído. Esta habitación no es insonora.

- Nate, yo... - suspiró Aleera, pero el vampiro la interrumpió.

- Dices que te sientes muy culpable por lo que ha pasado, pero la verdad es que, mientras soy yo el que tiene que lidiar con todo esto aquí encerrado, tú te dedicas a retozar con ese licántropo.

- Estás siendo muy injusto, Nate.

- Dime, ¿por qué él y no yo?

- ¡Yo no lo elegí! - gritó Aleera. Aquella conversación no estaba yendo como había imaginado. Suspiró -. Nate, ya sabes cómo funciona la imprimación, lo investigamos juntos.

- Precisamente por eso sé que la chica sí que tiene elección.

- Nate, creo que nunca te he dado motivos para pensar que tú y yo podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

- No, claro que no - contestó Nate -. Eras demasiado buena para mí. Tú salías todos los días a jugarte la vida, y yo me quedaba a salvo en casa. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Soy un vampiro. Mis poderes igualan a los tuyos, y mientras sea un neófito, seré incluso más fuerte que tú. Pero aún así te quedas con él, ¿verdad?

- Confío en él, cosa que ya no puedo decir de ti - respondió Aleera con dureza.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y confías tanto en él como para contarle las verdaderas razones por las que dentro de un par de días vas a viajar a Texas? - Nate esperó unos segundos la respuesta de Aleera, pero ninguna palabra salió de la chica -. Lo que yo pensaba.

- Que te den, Nate - y Aleera salió de la habitación dando la conversación, y, por mucho que le doliera, su amistad, por zanjada.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Edward Cullen en la entrada de la mansión. Genial, lo que le faltaba.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? - le preguntó enfadado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - espetó, saliendo de la mansión dando un portazo.

Edward suspiró, tranquilizándose. Si quería sacar algo bueno de una conversación con Aleera tendría que utilizar una técnica distinta a la de los gritos. Una vez, decidió como llevar la conversación, la siguió fuera.

- ¡Aleera! - llamó, alcanzándola rápidamente -. Tienes que entender a Nate. Está pasando por un momento muy malo y cree que le has abandonado.

- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que crea eso? - preguntó Aleera irónica sin detenerse.

- Aleera, te juro que hablé con él y que le expliqué como estaban las cosas. Sólo intentaba protegerte - explicó.

- ¡¿Por qué? - esta vez, Aleera sí se detuvo, y se volteó para mirarle a la cara -. No te he pedido que me protejas ni que te sientas responsable de mí. Es más, odio que vigiles cada paso que doy. Siempre he estado sola, Edward, ¿por qué crees que te necesito a ti? - Edward suspiró, y decidió sincerarse.

- Me recuerdas a Bella - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Aleera incrédula.

- Verás, cuando era humana, Bella también se ponía en peligro continuamente. Prefería morir antes que vernos en peligro a mí o cualquier miembro de nuestra familia. Imagínatelo - rió brevemente, aunque no parecía estar allí, sino perdido en algún recuerdo lejano -, una humana sacrificándose por un vampiro. Increíble, ¿verdad? No tienes la menor idea de lo que me costó mantenerla viva, y al final, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Aunque no me puedo quejar, todo ha salido bastante bien. Pero la verdad es - prosiguió despertando del trance y volviendo a mirarla - que temo que no tengas un final tan feliz como el de Bella, que acabes muerta a manos de algún vampiro. Y no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

- Edward - carraspeó Aleera conmovida, aunque no iba a dejar que el vampiro lo viera -, vivo consciente de ese destino todos los días de mi vida. Y si algún día salgo a cazar a un vampiro y ya no vuelvo, no será culpa tuya, ni de nadie, sino mía por haberme permitido cometer un error. Y vosotros tendréis que seguir con vuestras vidas como hasta ahora, porque yo estoy en este mundo de paso, pero vosotros tenéis toda la eternidad por delante, y no merece la pena que la malgastéis pensando en mí.

* * *

Jacob era un hombre bastante ocupado. Siempre tenía asuntos que atender en el taller, o algún problema referente a la manada, pero eso no impedía que viera a Nessie siempre que quisiera. Bueno, siempre que quisiera, no, pero sí que sacaba tiempo para ir a verla un ratito todos los días. Lo necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo.

En aquel momento, Jacob entraba por la puerta trasera de la casa de campo que daba directamente a la cocina. Antes de entrar en la sala de estar, abrió el frigorífico y cogió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate que había hecho Esme. Aunque la única que comía esporádicamente en esa casa era Nessie, Bella siempre tenía la nevera y la despensa llenas de comida, por Nessie y por todos los miembros de la manada. Entró en la sala de estar y allí se encontró a Bella leyéndo un libro sentada en el sofá. Seguro que estaba leyendo alguna novela de Jane Austen por enésima vez. No tenía remedio, pensó Jacob divertido.

- Hola, Bella - saludó sentándose a su lado -. ¿Dónde está Nessie?

- Ha salido de caza con Jasper - respondió sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- Creía que a esta hora le tocaba a Jasper hacer la guardia de Nate - dijo con la boca llena de tarta.

- Sí, pero al parecer, Aleera le ha engañado para poder hablar con Nate - respondió Bella, no pareciendo preocupada en absoluto.

- No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jacob tragándoselo todo de golpe y casi ahogándose en el proceso.

Sólo había pasado un día desde que su padre le pidiera que la protegiera como si fuera oro y él ya había dejado que se pusiera en peligro. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Tranquilo, Jake - rió Bella -. Edward ha tenido la misma reacción que tú al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y ha salido corriendo para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada - explicó -. De verdad que no entiendo porqué la subestimáis tanto. Aleera es tan capaz de defenderse sola como vosotros.

- No podemos dejar que le pase nada - dijo, visiblemente más relajado.

- ¿A qué viene tanta preocupación? Creía que te daba bastante igual lo que hiciera Aleera.

- Me preocupa Seth - improvisó Jacob rápidamente -. No sé qué haría Seth si le pasara algo a Aleera.

- Ya - murmuró Bella, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

Bella lo conocía muy bien, pensó Jacob. Pero no quería contarle aún todo lo que le había dicho su padre de la Profecía, y que probablemente Aleera estaba destinada a salvarlos a todos. La primera que tenía que saberlo era la principal interesada. La propia Aleera.

- Jake, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos de algo, y quiero aprovechar que no está Edward - dijo Bella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Nessie?

- Sí.

- ¿Por fin me vas a dar permiso para contárselo todo? - preguntó emocionado.

Bella suspiró, y eso no le dió buena espina a Jacob.

- Cuando dices "todo"... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

- Pues... a todo - respondió Jake, sin comprender.

- Jacob, ¿de verdad crees que es necesario contárselo "todo"?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? - preguntó empezando a entender.

- Mira, tengo muy claro que Renesmee siente algo por ti, conozco a mi hija y una madre nota esas cosas. El caso es que no estoy muy segura de su reacción si supiera todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros - explicó Bella.

- Entiendo - asintió Jacob.

- Te digo esto porque creo que ya es el momento para que hables con Nessie, pero... creo que... si no es necesario contarle las cosas que pasaron antes de que ella naciera pues... mejor no hacerlo.

- Entiendo - repitió Jake -. Temes que reaccione mal al saber que tú y yo estuvimos enamorados antes de que ella naciera.

- Sí, y... - Jacob nunca supo lo que iba a decir Bella porque la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

- Espera.

Un ligero olor, pero muy característico, había llegado hasta la nariz de Jacob. Rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la cocina. Notando como Bella ya estaba justo detrás de él, Jake abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a alguien al otro lado, pero allí ya no había nadie.

- Nessie - murmuraron los dos a la vez.

* * *

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta de su piso, distrajo a Aleera de sus estudios. Suspirando al saber que jamás conseguiría aprobar ese estúpido examen, fue a abrir. No había abierto la puerta del todo cuando Seth ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y la besaba como si no hubiera mañana. No es que Aleera no estuviera encantada con ese saludo, pero había algo raro en todo aquello así que decidió detenerlo y poner toda la distancia posible para poder pensar con claridad.

- Espera, espera, espera - pidió, separándose de él -. ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó recuperando el aliento.

- Nada. Es sólo que estoy muy contento de verte - respondió Seth, acercándose a ella para volver a besarla -. ¿Está Diana?

- No - esta vez, el que puso distancia fue Seth.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios se mete? No la veo mucho últimamente - dijo sentándose en un pequeño sofá. Aleera se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Bueno, desde que hablé con ella y le dije que lo suyo con Nate es imposible, parece que ha decidido olvidar acostándose con todo tío bueno que se cruce - explicó Aleera suspirando -. Creo que ahora está con su último ligue.

- Hablando de Nate... - comenzó Seth -, ¿me vas a contar qué te ha dicho para que salieras tan cabreada de la mansión Cullen?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó incorporándose para mirarle a la cara.

- Bueno, no eres la única con buenos contactos.

- Estúpido, Edward - murmuró Aleera para sí misma -. Y... ¿no vas a gritar ni a patalear furioso? - preguntó cautelosa. Seth suspiró.

- La experiencia me dice que gritar y patalear no me va a servir de nada. Has conseguido lo que querías y, gracias a Dios, estás sana y salva así que pasemos a otra cosa. Es mucho más fácil apoyarte que pelearme contigo - por lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo, Aleera sabía que no estaba siendo nada fácil para Seth no ponerse a gritar y patalear, así que decidió que lo quería aún más por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- Oh, Seth...

- ¿Quieres contármelo? - preguntó con una voz increíblemente dulce.

- Lo último que quiero ahora es hablar de Nate. Sólo quiero que me abraces - pidió arrebujándose entre los brazos del chico.

- Eso está hecho - sonrió Seth.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Aleera se acordó de que tenía que decirle algo que no le iba a gustar. Genial, siempre tengo que estropear los buenos momentos, pensó Aleera fastidiada.

- Seth, tengo que decirte algo - Seth suspiró, liberándola de su abrazo para poder mirarse a la cara.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto sí me va a hacer gritar y patalear?

- Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Es sólo que en un par de días me voy de caza. He estado siguiéndole la pista a un vampiro y creo que ya sé dónde puedo encontrarlo - explicó Aleera.

- Genial, te acompaño.

- No puedes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque éste es mi trabajo, Seth, no quiero involucrarte - dijo Aleera.

- Perdona, pero ya estaba involucrado mucho antes de conocerte. Cazar vampiros también es parte de mi trabajo - replicó Seth.

- Tu trabajo es proteger La Push. Los vampiros fuera de la reserva no son asunto tuyo. Además, no puedes irte a no ser que Jacob te dé permiso.

- ¿Crees que Jacob se negaría si se lo pidiera?

- Me da igual lo que pudiera decir Jacob. No vienes y punto - al ver la determinación a ganar aquella discusión en los ojos de Aleera, Seth decidió claudicar.

- Muy bien - concedió malhumorado -. ¿A dónde vas? - Aleera lanzó una risa irónica.

- ¿Estás de coña? No te lo pienso decir. Te conozco, no quiero que me sigas. Y ni se te ocurra preguntárselo a Joss porque él tampoco te lo va a decir.

- ¿Y si se lo pregunto a Diana?

- ¡Seth! - exclamó Aleera molesta.

- ¡Vale! Tranquila. ¿Puedes al menos decirme cuándo te vas?

- En un par días - Seth respiró hondo para contenerse de cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla. Quería a Aleera más que a nada, pero en ocasiones era la chica más irritante del mundo.

- ¿Cuándo es "en un par de días"?

- El viernes - murmuró Aleera flojito.

- ¿El viernes? Aleera, ¡eso es mañana!

En aquel momento, un montón de golpes en la puerta hizo que dejaran la discusión a un lado. Por la manera de tocar, parecía que o bien alguien tenía mucha prisa, o bien quería tirar la puerta abajo. Aleera resopló molesta por la interrupción, y fue abrir, oyendo como Seth la seguía por detrás. Lo que encontraron al otro lado de la puerta los sorprendió a ambos. Una muy llorosa Nessie sollozaba inconsolable.

- T-tenéis q-que a-ayud-darme, chicos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**A ver, no tengo tiempo de decir mucho en esta nota porque no estoy en mi ordenador, así que tampoco puedo responder reviews, intentaré hacerlo en otro momento.**

**Sólo agradecer a Chilli Black y a xXIzaXx por dejar comentarios: sé que teníais alguna duda del capítulo anterior, intentaré resolvéroslas entre mañana y pasado.**

**Y sí, sé que he tardado mucho. Lo único que puedo decir es: ¡LO SIENTO!**

**Me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IX**_

- ¡Nessie! ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Aleera preocupada mientras hacía pasar a la medio vampiro.

Seth corrió hasta la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua y volvió a la salita de estar dónde Aleera había llevado a Nessie. Aleera la había sentado en el sofá y ahora estaba en cuclillas delante de ella intentando tranquilizarla y limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Toma, bebe - murmuró Seth, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua -. Cálmate y cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

- No os lo vais a creer - comenzó Nessie tras beberse el vaso de agua de un trago. Nessie se sorbió los mocos antes de proseguir -. He pillado hablando a mamá y a Jacob. Creí que Jake le estaba pidiendo permiso a mi madre para pedirme por fin que sea su novia así que me quedé escuchando a escondidas, y he escuchado algo horrible.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Aleera impaciente.

Nessie era a veces tan melodrámatica que era capaz de dar cientos de rodeos antes de llegar al grano.

- En realidad, estaban hablando de que yo no debía enterarme jamás de que habían estado enamorados - explicó, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

Seth y Aleera cruzaron una mirada. Por fin había pasado lo que todos sabían que tarde o temprano ocurriría, Nessie había descubierto cosas del pasado que podían reabrir muchas heridas. Y se había enterado de la peor manera posible.

Aleera negó con la cabeza suspirando. Se lo había advertido a Jacob, pero él no le había hecho caso y ahora tenía un gran problema. Sí, Nessie era una chica madura e inteligente, pero una chica al fin y al cabo. Y cuando una chica se sentía traicionada de aquella manera, no había argumento capaz de hacerla entrar en razón.

Nessie, que se había percatado de la mirada que habían compartido Seth y Aleera, se levantó del sofá de un salto.

- ¡Vosotros lo sabíais! - acusó, los miró decepcionada un momento y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

Tenía que salir de allí. Había ido hasta el piso de Aleera buscando a un par de amigos que la ayudaran y lo único que había encontrado habían sido más traidores.

- Nessie, espera - pidió Seth cogiéndola firmemente del brazo -. No te vayas. Somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte.

- ¿Amigos? Si fueráis amigos míos, me lo habríais contado todo.

- Eso no era algo que nosotros pudiéramos contarte - respondió Seth -. No era cosa nuestra, sino de Bella, Edward y Jacob - Seth vio que Nessie había entendido aquella parte al ver como se le bajaban los hombros y los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

- Me siento fatal, Seth - murmuró con la voz rota -. Es como si Jacob se hubiera conformado con el premio de consolación tras no haber obtenido el premio gordo.

- Eso no es así, Nessie - dijo entonces Aleera, que había estado parada escuchando la conversación detrás de ellos.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Aleera - le advirtió Seth cuadrando la mandíbula.

- Tiene que saberlo, y como Jacob ya la ha cagado bastante, se lo voy a decir yo - le espetó a Seth, entonces se volvió hacia Nessie -. Nessie... la verdad es... Jacob está imprimado de ti.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes qué? Jacob querrá matarte por esto, y yo no pienso hacer nada para evitarlo - exclamó Seth enfadado, y volvió a la sala de estar.

Nessie lo siguió aún desconcertada, y Aleera se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando sus agudizados sentidos captaron algo.

- ¿Notas lo mismo que yo? - le preguntó entonces Seth. Aleera sólo asintió.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nessie.

- Que tu padre se está acercando a toda velocidad - respondió el chico -. Y no viene en coche.

- ¿Viene corriendo? - exclamó Nessie alarmada.

- Yo diría que viene saltando de tejado en tejado - especuló Aleera -. Genial, Edward en mi casa, eso era ya lo que me faltaba - dijo molesta.

- No quiero verle, no quiero volver a casa. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? - pidió Nessie ansiosa.

Aleera pensó que se estaba ablandando demasiado si era capaz de interponerse entre un vampiro y lo más preciado para él sólo por un par de ojos tristes. En aquel momento, dos golpes en la puerta que bien podrían haberla derribado, les alertó de que Edward Cullen había llegado.

- ¡Oh, mierda, mi puerta! - se quejó Aleera. Entonces se volvió hacia Nessie, y le dijo: - No te muevas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en la parte hundida de su puerta que tenía la forma del puño de Edward. Era un milagro que su puño no la hubiera atravesado por completo.

- Oye, vas a pagarme una puerta nueva - informó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde está Nessie? - murmuró Edward entre dientes.

- Aquí no está. Sólo nos has interrumpido a Seth y a mí, que nos estábamos poniendo románticos así que adiós - espetó Aleera -. Aunque... si te apetece unirte, podríamos buscarte un sitio - dijo entonces con voz seductora.

- Aleera, no estoy para tus estupideces, quiero ver a mi hija _ahora _- gruñó el vampiro.

- Demos un paseo, Edward - sugirió la chica con tono más serio.

- ¿Has oído lo qu...?

- Vamos a dar un paseo - al ver una profunda determinación en los ojos de Aleera, Edward acabó cediendo, marchándose del piso sin ver a su hija.

Aleera llevó a Edward a dar una vuelta por el campus de la Universidad de Washington, en frente del cuál tenían el piso Aleera y Diana. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, por lo que Edward no tenía su particular problema de brillar más de la cuenta, y a Aleera le venía muy bien sentir la fresca brisa de otoño en la cara. Le aclaraba las ideas y la ayudaba a ver cuál era la mejor perspectiva desde la cual comenzar aquella difícil conversación con Edward.

Claro que dar rodeos nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Aleera así que fue directa al grano.

- Creo que es mejor que Nessie se quede en mi casa durante unos días - dijo la chica.

- De ninguna manera - respondió el vampiro sin siquiera mirarla.

- Edward - suspiró Aleera, cargándose de paciencia -, Nessie no está preparada para enfrentarse a ti, mucho menos a Bella y a Jacob.

- He dicho que no - negó tranquilamente, pero esta vez sí que miró a la chica. Y vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que quisiera justificarse -. Mira, entiendo que Renesmee no quiera ver a Jacob. Es más, si es así, yo mismo me encargaré de echarlo a patadas de mi casa; pero Nessie debe estar con nosotros que para eso somos su familia.

- No quiere veros, Edward, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los Cullen. ¿Por qué si no iba a buscarnos a Seth y a mí en vez de a Alice, a Rosalie o a Carlisle? - argumentó Aleera. Edward sólo negó con la cabeza, obstinado -. Mañana me voy de viaje - dijo entonces Aleera -. No creo que tarde más de tres días en volver. ¿Por qué no dejas que Nessie se quede durante ese tiempo en mi casa? Seth y Diana estarán con ella así que estará bien - propuso.

- Que no, Aleera. Es mi niña y quiero que esté conmigo.

- Nessie no es una niña.

- ¿Ah, no? - cuestionó Edward -. Descubre algo que no le gusta y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es huir. Con eso, lo que me demuestra es que no es más que una niña que no tiene la menor idea de cómo resolver sus problemas.

- Bueno, vale, es posible que eso sea verdad, pero Nessie se siente traicionada y las personas actuamos de manera irracional e inmadura cuando nos sentimos traicionados.

- Todo esto es culpa del chucho - gruñó Edward.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, Edward - le dijo la chica con tono preocupado -. Y ni siquiera intentes descargar toda tu ira y tu frustración en Jacob porque eso no va a resolver el problema... pero sí que ayudará que Nessie se quede en mi casa unos días para calmarse. Después yo misma la llevaré hasta tu casa - prometió Aleera.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Edward frustrado -. De todas maneras, habríais acabado saliendoos con la vuestra de un modo u otro. Sois las dos iguales - y tras esto, Edward emprendió el camino de vuelta a Forks con paso ofendido.

* * *

Sólo cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras Aleera y Edward, Seth y Nessie se permitieron suspirar aliviados. Aleera había conseguido llevarse a Edward del piso sin necesidad de emplear la fuerza y sin montar una escena, lo cual era digno de admiración.

- No puedo creer que Aleera haya sido capaz de insinuarse de esa manera a mi padre - murmuró Nessie aún alucinada.

- Sí, es muy buena actriz cuando se lo propone... o eso, o le encanta tomarnos el pelo a todos - tras decir esto, Seth y Nessie se sumieron en un silencio raro.

Seth no sabía muy bien qué decirle a la chica para animarla un poco, y Nessie, que había pasado de la tristeza más absoluta a la furia, estaba muy ocupada arrancándole la cabeza a Jacob mentalmente.

- Así que imprimación ¿eh? ¡Vaya mierda! - dijo Nessie tras un momento.

- Sí, eso pensaba yo hasta que conocí a Aleera. Ahora ya no recuerdo muy bien porqué me parecía tan malo eso de estar imprimado...

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Seth centrando toda su atención en la medio vampiro.

- Que tenía miedo - murmuró Nessie tristemente -, tenía miedo de que, en cualquier momento, Jacob podría mirar a una chica a los ojos y se quedara imprimado de ella. Y la verdad era que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme - bufó.

- ¿De verdad que no lo notabas? - preguntó Seth -. Ya sabes, ese lazo que os une.

- ¿Debería haber notado algo?

- Bueno, acababas de nacer cuando ocurrió, tal vez no te acuerdes, y has vivido toda tu vida con esa sensación; pero Aleera me dijo que ella se sintió distinta, que de algún modo... bueno, lo supo.

- Pues yo no he tenido tanta suerte...

Seth sólo asintió, pensativo, por lo que volvieron a sumirse en otro silencio. Seth no quería intentar convencerla de que Jake la quería y que lo de Bella, en realidad, no había sido nada, eso era cosa de Jacob; pero le mataba ver a Nessie así. La había visto crecer y le tenía muchísimo cariño, era como una hermana pequeña para él, no quería verla sufrir de ese modo. Así que supo que tenía que decirle algo... algo que fuera realmente reconfortante.

- Nessie.

- ¿Sí?

- Todo saldrá bien... Te lo prometo.

- ... Gracias - y aquello bastó para los dos.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Nessie?

Edward, que acababa llegar a la mansión Cullen desde Seattle, miró a Jacob, y repentinamente sintió renacer las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza que se apoderaban de él cada vez que lo veía poner sus manos en Bella más de ocho años atrás. Aquel estaba siendo uno de los peores días de su larga vida y no creía que matar al lobo fuera a mejorarlo mucho... Bueno, puede que a él si lo ayudara a sentirse mejor pero no creía que Bella, o Nessie ya puestos, fueran a perdonarselo jamás, así que decidió reprimir sus instintos asesinos y responder al chucho.

- Va a quedarse unos días en casa de Aleera.

- ¿Qué? - Bella, que había salido al porche al escuchar la pregunta de Jacob, miró a su marido con preocupación.

Bella lo estaba pasando mal. El simple pensamiento de que su hija estuviera sufriendo por su culpa no dejaba de torturarla y, de haber podido llorar, Edward estaba seguro de que se habría encontrado con su hemoso rostro bañado de lágrimas. No soportaba verla así.

- ¿Has dejado que Nessie se quede con Aleera? - preguntó Jacob con incredulidad.

- Sí, Renesmee necesita estar lejos unos días para aclarar sus ideas - dijo con voz monótona. Ni siquiera él mismo creía en lo que decía. De haber sido por él, Nessie habría vuelto con él.

- ¿Tan mal está? - inquirió Bella con la voz rota. Edward suspiró.

- Ni siquiera la he visto, Aleera no me ha dejado pasar de la puerta.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Eres un vampiro o qué? Seguro que habría cientos de maneras de ver a Nessie - exclamó Jake enfadado.

- Jacob, intentar verla por la fuerza no habría servido de nada. Ella no quería verme - explicó el vampiro con cansancio.

- ¿Entonces qué va a pasar? - preguntó Bella angustiada.

- Tenemos que esperar, darle un poco de tiempo para aclararse y para que empiece a ver las cosas con perspectiva - dijo Edward abrazando a su esposa para reconfortarla -. Nessie acabará entendiendo.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta entonces? - preguntó Jacob -. Sé que Nessie es una chica lista pero toda esta situación es complicada, necesita que alguien le explique que todo aquello sucedió antes de que ella naciera y que ahora todo es distinto. Si pudiera hablar con ella...

- Ni lo intentes, Jacob - interrumpió Edward -. No intentes verla ni acercarte a ella. No intentes hablar con ella. Tiene que ser ella quién venga a nosotros, no al contrario.

- ¿Y si se enfurruña para siempre y no viene a nosotros nunca? Nessie es una chica lista, pero también tremendamente cabezota.

- No soy idiota, Jacob - dijo Edward molesto -. Nessie tiene tres días para calmarse y pensar en el asunto.

- ¿Tres días? - inquirió Bella.

- He llegado a un acuerdo con Aleera. Se va de viaje pero volverá dentro de tres días. Me ha prometido que, cuando vuelva, hablará con Nessie y que ella misma la traerá de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Aleera se va de viaje? - preguntó Jake -. ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? - siguió preguntando un poco ansioso.

Jacob le había prometido a su padre que mantendría a Aleera vigilada y a salvo, pero ¿cómo iba a cumplir esa promesa si la chica se iba de viaje cada dos por tres?

- No lo sé - respondió el vampiro extrañado -. No me lo dijo.

- ¿Seth se va con ella?

- Creo que no... Jacob ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta? - preguntó Edward suspicaz.

- No es nada - respondió el lobo rápidamente, bajando la mirada.

Edward lo escudriñó durante unos segundos. Allí estaba pasando algo que Jacob no quería que supieran, y por su manera de bajar la mirada, era algo importante.

- Jake ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Bella. Ella también se había dado cuenta.

- No es nada, de verdad - contestó el chico a la defensiva -. Sólo es curiosidad.

- Jacob, si sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos y debamos saber, será mejor que nos lo cuentes - pidió Edward.

- Que no es nada, pesados. Me largo a mi casa.

Edward y Bella se miraron mientras el chico se perdía de su vista. No necesitaban más problemas de los que ya tenían, pero ese extraño comportamiento en Jacob decía que se avecinaban problemas más graves que la rabieta de Renesmee.

* * *

Aleera salió del aeropuerto Sea-Tac a las cinco de la madrugada. Debería estar prohibido coger un vuelo a esa hora, pensó la chica bostezando mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión. El vuelo duraría unas seis horas, cambio horario incluido, por lo que Aleera calculó que llegaría al aeropuerto de Dallas a la una de la tarde.

Mientras veía por la ventanilla cómo el avión cogía velocidad y despegaba, pensó en Seth. Se había levantado haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, y había conseguido salir del piso sin que nadie se enterara. Había conseguido convencerle de que no hacía falta que la acompañara en aquel viaje, pero el chico se había empeñado en acompañarla, al menos, hasta el aeropuerto, así que había tenido que mentirle. Le había dicho que el vuelo salía a las ocho en vez de a las cinco. Así que el chico dormía plácidamente cuando ella salió del piso, sin sospechar que su novia le había mentido. No quería, pero se había visto obligada a hacerlo. No quería que él supiera a dónde iba ni que le hiciera preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder. Aleera sabía que en algún momento tendría que contárselo todo pero aún no podía. Era demasiado personal. No era que no confiara en él, sino que abrirle esa puerta a su vida sería abrirse mucho más de lo que había hecho jamás por otra persona. Y eso era muy duro para una persona como ella.

A la una de la tarde bajó del avión en Dallas, Texas, recogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba y se fue a buscar un taxi. Dallas era una ciudad básicamente de negocios. Allí se mueve casi todo el dinero del estado de Texas y dónde todas las grandes empresas tenían un rascacielos, por lo que cruzar su centro a la hora de comer sin meterte en un atasco era tarea imposible. Por fin, casi una hora después, llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad, a un barrio residencial. Era uno de esos barrios de clase media-alta donde todas las casas son iguales, con grandes jardines, porche, dos plantas y buhardilla. Uno de esos barrios en los que todos los habitantes eran familias tradicionales: marido, mujer, dos coma tres hijos, perro y gato. Uno de esos barrios en los que nunca pasaba nada, y en los que Aleera nunca había vivido.

El taxista la dejó en el instituto que había en aquel barrio. Después de pagarle, se fue al pequeño aparcamiento que había en la puerta y esperó. Eran las dos de la tarde, la hora de comer había acabado y los estudiantes que no tenían actividades extraescolares ese día empezaban a salir, ya disfrutando del fin de semana que comenzaba.

Entre todos los estudiantes salió un chico de unos quince años. Era alto y desgarbado, tenía el pelo negro revuelto y unos brillantes ojos azules. Miraba a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien. En cuanto la vio, el chico sonrió iluminándose su mirada. Aleera sólo pudo decir:

- Hola, Zach.


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_**Capítulo X**_

Aquella mañana, Jacob tocó el timbre del piso de Aleera en Seattle. Esperaba no haber llegado tarde. Tenía que hablar con la cazadora, convencerla de que se quedara bajo su supervisión, aunque eso no iba a ser nada fácil. Aleera estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que le venía en gana.

Jacob estaba tan concentrado en elegir bien las palabras que no se había dado cuenta de que le habían abierto la puerta... de que _Nessie_ le había abierto la puerta. ¡Nessie! Casi se había olvidado de que Nessie también estaba allí. Bien, así intentaría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero la chica, que había estado mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos durante un momento, acababa de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Jacob suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado.

- Nessie, no he venido a obligarte a hablar conmigo, ¿vale? - dijo Jacob mirando fijamente la marca de un puño que había en la puerta y que probablemente había hecho Edward el día anterior -. Necesito hablar con Aleera, es muy urgente.

- Aleera no está - se oyó su voz a través de la puerta un momento después.

_"¡Mierda!"_ maldijo Jacob mentalmente. _"He llegado tarde"_.

- ¿Y Seth? - preguntó.

Tras una pausa, la puerta volvió a abrirse, sólo que esa vez, fue Seth quién la abrió. Ya no había rastro de Nessie.

- Jake, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico con una mirada de comprensión.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Nessie ¿vale? - dijo a la defensiva.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Dónde está Aleera?

Seth frunció el ceño.

- Jake, ¿qué ocurre?

- Oye, estamos en medio de un pasillo. ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

- Está bien. Demos una vuelta - sugirió Seth.

Fueron hasta una cafetería cercana. Pidieron café y se sentaron junto a la ventana, desde la que se podía ver a estudiantes andando apresurados hasta la universidad. Seth no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era aquello tan importante que Jacob quería hablar sobre Aleera. La verdad era que estaba preocupado, si aquello era más importante que resolver el problema con Nessie, debía de ser algo muy grave.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó impaciente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Edward me dijo que Aleera se iba de viaje - dijo Jacob.

- Es cierto - asintió Seth.

- ¿Se ha ido ya?

- Sí - gruñó Seth.

Seguía enfadado por lo que le había hecho la chica. Seth sabía que Aleera no quería que supiera adónde iba y tampoco quería que la acompañara así que pensó que su única oportunidad de enterarse de algo sería acompañarla al aeropuerto. Después de mucho insistir, la chica había acabado cediendo. Lo que Seth no esperaba era que Aleera le mintiera. Había salido del piso a hurtadillas mientras él dormía para evitar su compañía y sus preguntas, aunque no debería sorprenderle tanto, después de todo Aleera era la chica más cabezota que había conocido jamás.

- ¿Y por qué no te has ido con ella? - exclamó Jacob enfadado.

- Porque ella no ha querido que la acompañe. ¡Joder, Jake! Cálmate y cuéntame de una vez que está pasando. ¡Me estás asustando! - exclamó a su vez Seth.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Y para qué? - siguió preguntando Jacob.

Seth respiró hondo armándose de paciencia. Estaba claro que Jacob prefería hacer las preguntas primero y contestar las suyas depués.

- Se ha ido de caza pero no sé adónde - respondió Seth con calma.

- Escúchame - pidió Jake -, necesito que averigües adónde ha ido y que vayas a buscarla, y no le quites la vista de encima.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podrías confiar en mí? ¿Por favor?

Seth le lanzó una mirada elocuente. Sí que confiaba en él, era su mejor amigo, pero era bastante difícil hacer lo que le pedía sin pedir ninguna explicación. Jacob lo entendió.

- Creo que Aleera podría estar en peligro - explicó Jake con un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, al igual que tú no puedes decirle a nadie nada de lo voy a contarte, ni siquiera a Aleera, ¿entendido?

- Entendido - asintió Seth.

- Aleera es una pieza muy importante en algo que es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa a la que nos hayamos enfrentado.

- ¿Vulturis?

- No - negó Jacob -. Creo que es algo mucho peor. Y hasta ahí puedo decirte.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Ninguna explicación más? - preguntó Seth incrédulo. Jake negó con la cabeza -. ¿Los Cullen tienen algo que ver en esto?

- Por una vez, no, los Cullen no tienen nada que ver. Sólo Aleera y nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- La manada de La Push.

- ¿Les has contado algo de esto a los demás?

- Aún no - respondió Jacob -. ¿Hay alguna manera de averiguar dónde está Aleera?

Seth miró hacia la universidad.

- Sí, no te preocupes por eso - respondió distraído -. Se avecina tormenta... ¿verdad? - preguntó tras una pausa.

- Creo que sí - respondió Jacob con sinceridad. Seth sólo asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Jake aprovechó ese momento para observar al chico. Aunque ya no era un chico, ya era todo un hombre. Había crecido tanto en aquellos años. Siendo justos, Seth nunca había sido un niño normal. Había estado ahí cuando los neófitos vinieron a por Bella, había estado ahí cuando los Vulturis vinieron a por Nessie, y todo eso siendo tan sólo un crío. Ahora, siendo ya un hombre, tenía que enfrentarse a la prueba más dura de todas: proteger a la chica a la que amaba de sí misma. Jake no dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo. Seth se había ganado ser su mano derecha y confiaba en él plenamente. Lo único que le preocupaba era que sus sentimientos pudieran traicionarle. No estaba seguro de si Seth podría dejar ir a Aleera para cumplir con su destino cuando llegara el momento.

- Nessie sigue un poco conmocionada, pero está bien - dijo Seth como quien no quiere la cosa. Jacob asintió -. ¿No quieres hablar con ella? - preguntó extrañado al ver que Jake no decía nada.

- ¿Me dejarías?

- No. Aún no.

- Sabes que podría obligarte a dejarme, ¿verdad?

- Sí - asintió Seth -, pero no lo harías. No, sabiendo que ella no quiere.

Jacob lo miró. Sí, no se equivocaba, Seth había madurado tanto que ya era capaz de incluso ver a través de él.

* * *

Seth nunca había entrado a ningún edificio de los que conformaban la Universidad de Washington. Las pocas veces que había estado con Aleera, siempre la había esperado en el campus o en su piso, que estaba muy cerca. Por eso, cuando entró en la Facultad de Letras, se sintió completamente perdido y fuera de lugar. El hall de la facultad era un ir y venir de estudiantes y personal de la universidad que no te daban ni los buenos días. Seth decidió que no quería llamar la atención así que prefirió mirar los carteles que señalaban dónde estaba cada departamente de la facultad en vez de preguntar. Una vez encontró el Departamento de Literatura, siguió la dirección que le indicaba el cartel.

El departamento era poco más que un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas a ambos lados que Seth supuso eran los despachos de los profesores. En cada puerta había un cartelito con el nombre del profesor que había dentro así que sólo tuvo que buscar la puerta en la que pusiera Joss Tyler. Cuando por fin la encontró, toco dos veces con los nudillos y rezó por que Joss no tuviera clase en aquel momento y estuviera en el interior de aquel despacho. La respuesta a sus plegarias fue Joss dándole permiso para pasar.

- Hola, Joss - saludó -. Espero no molestarte.

- Seth, ¡qué sorpresa! - exclamó Joss levantándose del sillón -. Por supuesto que no eres una molestia. Siéntate, por favor - pidió.

Seth se sentó en un sillón frente a la mesa dónde estaba sentado Joss, pensando en lo bien que le caía aquel hombre. Joss tenía la habilidad de hacerte sentir como si fueras la persona más bienvenida del mundo en cualquier momento y lugar. Seth sabía que era un tío con suerte por tener el mejor suegro del mundo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Seth? - preguntó Joss.

- Es por Aleera.

- Tenía la sospecha de que los tiros iban por ahí - rió el profesor.

- Sé que eres un hombre ocupado así que voy a ir al grano - dijo Seth -. Necesito que me digas dónde está.

- No puedo hacer eso.

Seth se quedó un poco parado ante una respuesta tan directa.

- Seth - llamó Joss -, si Aleera no ha querido decirte adónde iba, yo no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Eso es cosa vuestra y yo no puedo meterme.

- Pero esto es muy importante. Aleera está en peligro y...

- Aleera no corre ningún peligro dónde está - le interrumpió intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no ha ido de caza?

Ahora fue Joss el que fue pillado con la guardia baja. Seth respiró hondo, no podía creer que Aleera también le hubiera mentido en eso.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho? - preguntó Joss con cautela.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Seth levantándose del sillón furibundo -. ¿Por qué no hace más que mentirme?

- Cálmate, Seth - pidió Joss con calma -. Aleera no lo hace para hacerte daño, es sólo que no está acostumbrada a confiar en nadie y lo vuestro le ha pillado desprevenida. Tienes que admitir que lo vuestro ha ido muy rápido.

- ¿Crees que para mí no ha sido igual?

- Tú estabas mejor preparado para esto que ella. Has vivido con ello, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrías mirar a una chica a los ojos y te quedarías atrapado para siempre. Para Aleera la imprimación era algo completamente ajeno a ella y a su mundo.

- Esto no va a funcionar si ella no confía en mí - dijo Seth derrotado.

- Sí que confía en ti, es sólo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto.

Seth suspiró. Necesitaba concentrarse en obtener la respuesta que había ido a buscar. En ese momento proteger a Aleera era más importante que los problemas de confianza.

- Joss, necesito que me digas dónde está.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. Tendrás que esperar a que vuelva y...

- No lo entiendes - interrumpió bruscamente -. Aleera corre peligro, un peligro real. Necesito encontrarla.

- ¿Qué tipo de peligro? - preguntó Joss preocupado.

Seth lo miró fijamente. Joss se preocupaba por Aleera como si fuera verdaderamente su hija. Pero le había prometido a Jacob que no diría nada, aunque tampoco es que supiera mucho.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Es algo que tiene que ver con los quileute, no puedo decirte nada más.

- Es mi hija. ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! - ahora fue Joss quién se levantó de su sillón.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo decirte nada más hasta que encuentre a Aleera y hable con ella.

Joss lo miró durante un momento, sopesando sus palabras. Seth sabía que no las tenía todas consigo y que probablemente no había conseguido nada, después de todo las palabras se le daban fatal, pero confiaba en el buen juicio de Joss y en su preocupación por Aleera. Tras unos segundos finalmente el profesor habló.

- Dallas, Texas - dijo Joss con un suspiro -. Si esperas un momento, te doy todas las direcciones en las que pueda estar Aleera en estos tres días.

- Gracias, Joss.

* * *

Jasper acompañaba a Alice y a Nate mientras ellos cazaban cuando ocurrió. Él ya había salido el día anterior con Nessie pero no quería dejar sola a Alice con el neófito, no se fiaba mucho de él. No era que no creyera que tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para llevar aquella dieta, si no que Nate era demasiado impulsivo, se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Cuando estaba cerca de él, casi siempre estaba nervioso, sus emociones eran demasiado intensas y negativas, por eso creía que acabaría metiéndoles en problemas.

Aquel día estaba mucho más enfadado de lo habitual. Jasper supuso que el encuentro con Aleera del día anterior todavía lo tenía afectado. Por eso lo vigilaba en aquel momento con más atención. Si Nate perdía la fe en Aleera podría decidir que aquella vida no era para él y sucumbir a la sangre humana. Su deber era impedir que aquello ocurriera, porque si se convertía en un neófito cabreado y descontrolado, tendrían que darle caza.

En aquel momento Alice apareció a su lado. Ni una mancha de sangre en su ropa, ni un pelo de su cabeza fuera de lugar. Jasper envidiaba la gracilidad de la vampira. En cambio, Nate, que acababa de terminar con un ciervo, parecía recién salido de una película gore.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó una vez Nate se unió a ellos.

- Totalmente saciada - respondió Alice risueña.

- Sí. Volvamos, necesito una ducha - murmuró Nate.

Alice y Nate empezaron a andar emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a casa, pero Jasper quería hablar con el chico aprovechando que estaban solos y que nadie podía oírles.

- Nate - llamó -. ¿Podría hablar contigo?

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - preguntó Nate malhumorado.

- Sí.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Jasper? - preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

- No - respondió Jasper -. Sólo quiero hablar tranquilamente con el nuevo miembro de la familia.

- ¿Ya pertenezco a la familia? - dijo Nate con sorna.

- Lo creas o no, sí, ya eres parte de la familia - respondió -. Al igual que Aleera - prosiguió tras una pausa, haciendo que el neófito frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Esto es por ella?

- Más que por ella, es por lo ella te hace sentir. Toda esa furia reprimida y ese mal humor son peligrosos.

- ¿Peligrosos para quién?

- Para ti mismo - respondió Jasper -. Hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo muy bien, Nate. No dejes que una pelea con una chica te haga rendirte.

- No me he rendido - se defendió Nate.

- Estás a punto de hacerlo, lo noto. Crees que todo esto no merece la pena si no puedes tener a la chica que quieres, pero no es así. Eres un buen tío y sabes que, si sucumbes a tus instintos, estarías dando el primer paso para convertirte en un monstruo, y tú no quieres eso.

- Jasper tiene razón, Nate - dijo Alice -. Haz esto por ti mismo, por nadie más.

- Vosotros no sabéis nada - gruñó Nate sin mirarles.

Pero Jasper sintió que sus palabras habían calado un poco en él. Con eso se daba por satisfecho.

- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, cualquier miembro de nuestra familia estará dispuesto a escucharte - ofreció Jasper -. Es mejor sacar este tipo de cosas.

- Está bien - murmuró el neófito -. ¿Podemos irnos ya? - preguntó empezando a andar -. ¡Menudo sermón! ¡Y eso que tú eres el callado!

Jasper sonrió satisfecho ante la broma. Era la primera vez que Nate bromeaba con nadie de la familia. Al ver que Alice no les seguía, el vampiro se volvió.

- ¿Vienes, Alice?

Pero antes de terminar la pregunta, se dió cuenta de que algo iba mal. Alice parecía ida, como en trance. Estaba teniendo una visión.

En el momento en el que sus ojos volvieron a enfocar, Alice lo miró conmocionada. Sea lo que fuera lo que hubiera visto, era algo malo.

- Jasper - dijo la chica con voz ahogada -, tenemos que volver a casa.

* * *

La familia Cullen al completo, exceptuando a Jasper, Alice y Nessie, se encontraba en la casa de campo de Edward y Bella. Discutían sobre la crisis familiar en la que se encontraban en aquel momento. El problema con Renesmee era algo que preocupaba a todos, no sólo a Edward y a Bella. Todos querían a Nessie como si fuera una parte de ellos mismos, como si fuera la hija de todos y cada uno de ellos. Intentaban encontrar la solución a ese problema porque necesitaban que la chica volviera con la familia cuanto antes. No habían tenido una crisis familiar de esa magnitud desde que Edward abandonara la familia para probar la sangre humana, así que no estaban acostumbrados a estar separados de un miembro de la familia.

Para Rosalie la solución estaba clara: matar al chucho. Si Jacob desaparecía, ya no habría más desaveniencias entre Nessie, Edward y Bella. Emmett intentaba tranquilizar a la vampira rubia diciéndole que el asesinato no era la solución a aquel problema en concreto. Por el contrario, Carlisle y Esme pensaban que Jake no tenía la culpa de nada y que lo mejor era esperar a que Nessie estuviera preparada para escuchar sus explicaciones. Edward y Bella escuchaban las opiniones de su familia, pero sabían que discutir aquel asunto era inútil. La única que podía dar el siguiente paso era la propia Renesmee.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal interrumpió la discusión. Eso era raro porque sólo esperaban a Alice y a Jasper y ellos entraban sin llamar a la puerta.

- Ya voy yo - dijo Bella levantándose del sofá.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no encontró a nadie, y tampoco oyó nada, pero su fino olfato captó un olor muy característico. Un vampiro había llamado a la puerta de su casa. Un vampiro muy rápido además. Bella estaba asustándose. Estaba a punto de llamar a Edward cuando algo a sus pies le llamó la atención.

Era una nota de un papel muy caro. Estaba dirigida _"A la familia Cullen"_. Le dio la vuelta para abrirla. Estaba sellada con cera roja en la que estaba marcado un emblema que Bella reconocería en cualquier parte. Era una "V" muy ornamentada. Empezó a temblar. Aquella nota sólo podía ser de alguien a quién Bella pensaba que no tendría que volver a enfrentarse.

Los Vulturis.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Ni la saga de Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: Al final de capítulo hay un medio lime (ni siquiera creo que sea un lime de verdad). El caso es que no he subido el rating (ahora lo tengo en T) porque no creo que sea para tanto, pero si alguien piensa lo contrario, que me lo diga y lo cambiaré sin ningún problema. Ahora disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

* * *

_**Capítulo XI**_

Había amanecido un bonito día de otoño en Dallas. El sol brillaba pero soplaba una fresca brisa que era agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Texas era un estado caluroso la mayor parte del año.

Aleera se presentó en casa de los Hayes a las diez de la mañana para a recoger a su hermano, Zach. Justin y Mikaela Hayes era el matrimonio que adoptó a Zach cuando murieron sus padres. No podían tener hijos y por ello recurrieron a la adopción. Zach tenía tres años cuando lo encontraron en el centro de acogida y automáticamente se enamoraron de él. Aunque eso no era nada difícil. Zach era el niño más guapo que Aleera había conocido nunca, y esa expresión asustada que se quedó grabada en su rostro después del incendio despertaba un instinto protector brutal. Por supuesto, Aleera no había tenido tanta suerte. Los Hayes no podían hacerse cargo de los dos hermanos y, en realidad, ninguna familia parecía dispuesta a adoptar a una niña de siete años que no había hecho más que meterse en problemas desde que llegó al centro de acogida. Así que la chica fue pasando de familia en familia hasta que Joss la encontró cuando tenía quince años.

Se había presentado en aquella casa un poco temprano, pero es que tenía que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido en día y medio, después de todo sólo se veían dos veces al año. El día anterior, cuando fue a recogerlo al instituto, habían ido al centro comercial. Habían jugado a los bolos, habían ido al cine y habían cenado. Aleera había escuchado ensimismada a Zach mientras él le hablaba de los estudios, sus deportes favoritos y las chicas, de su vida en general. Le había costado un mundo llevarle de nuevo a su casa. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo con él e iban a pasar todo el día juntos.

- ¿Eso es para mí? - preguntó Zach nada más verla.

Zach se refería a un ramo de flores que llevaba Aleera y que había comprado antes de pasar por la casa.

- Sabes que no - le respondió.

- Sólo bromeaba - dijo con una gran sonrisa que la chica no pudo evitar corresponder.

- Aleera, llévate el coche - dijo el señor Hayes ofreciéndole unas llaves.

Era rubio y enorme, y la verdad era que intimidaba un poco, pero Aleera se había enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores. Además, detrás de ese cuerpo de jugador de baloncesto, Justin Hayes escondía a un tipo encantador.

- No hace falta, cogeremos un taxi - respondió Aleera.

- En serio, lleváoslo. Nosotros no vamos a necesitarlo - dijo la menuda y morena señora Hayes.

Aquella pareja le caía bien. Eran buena gente, querían a Zach y le daban todo lo que necesitaba, y lo mejor de todo era que la dejaban visitarlo siempre que quería, que era bastante menos de lo que lo hacía. Cuando los conoció en el centro de acogida, sólo le parecieron otro matrimonio desesperado que quería separarla de su hermano pequeño, pero cuando se efectuó la adopción, antes de llevarse a Zach, Mikaela Hayes se acercó a ella.

- Te prometo que le cuidaremos y querremos como si fuera nuestro hijo de verdad - le dijo entonces -, y podrá verle cuando quieras - tras aquello, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y le dijo: - Que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida, Aleera Wilson.

Los Hayes cumplieron todas sus promesas y Aleera pudo comprobarlo cuando volvió a ver a Zach seis meses después. Se había borrado aquella expresión asustada de su cara y el niño parecía realmente feliz, después del infierno que habían vivido. Y Aleera siempre les estaría agradecida por aquello.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó Zach, devolviéndola al presente.

- Claro.

Aleera volvió a mirar a Zach. Había crecido tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ya era más alto que ella y parecía tan hombre a pesar de tener sólo quince años. Ya no era aquél niño al que tuvo que sacar de una casa en llamas.

- Así que rosas blancas - dijo Zach señalando el ramo de flores que habían dejado en el asiento de atrás.

- Las favoritas de mamá - asintió Aleera -, como siempre.

- Sí, bueno, me lo tengo que creer porque lo dices tú - dijo con una nota de amargura.

Zach no se recordaba casi nada de su vida anterior y eso incluía a sus padres. Le provocaba sentimientos encontrados visitar la tumba de dos personas que eran práctimante desconocidas para él. Para él sus padres eran los Hayes, no Ryan y Andie Wilson. En realidad, era Aleera la que insistía en llevarlo al cementerio cada vez que iba a visitarlo, porque le producía pánico pensar que él pudiera olvidarse de ellos, porque si se olvidaba de ellos nada impediría que se olvidara también de ella.

Aparcaron en el parking de un cementerio enorme en el que parecía difícil encontrar una tumba concreta, pero Aleera jamás olvidaría el camino que llevaba a la tumba de sus padres. La tumba era una sencilla lápida con los nombres de sus padres y las fechas de nacimiento y defunción, sin ningún mensaje tipo "devota esposa, madre ejemplar". Aleera recordaba vagamente a alguien preguntándole si quería poner algún mensaje, pero sólo tenía siete años y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sus padres habían muerto y que su hermano y ella se habían quedado solos. No tenían más familia que se encargara del asunto.

Aleera se arrodilló con cuidado frente a la lápida, y dejó el ramo de rosas en el césped.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de ellos? - le preguntó Zach.

- No mucho más que tú, no creas - respondió -. Con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se van desvaneciendo - de repente, Aleera sonrió -. Recuerdo el olor a vainilla de mamá.

- ¿A vainilla?

- Sí, siempre tenía la casa llena de velas aromáticas de ese olor - Aleera se calló porque recordó que aquella fue la causa oficial del incendio, una vela encendida. Pero al parecer, Zach o no lo recordaba o no lo sabía, porque no hizo ningún comentario -. También recuerdo el tacto sedoso de su pelo - prosiguió -, y su voz cantándote nanas para dormir mientras papá me leía un cuento. Y sus ojos, que son exactos a los tuyos.

- ¿Y de papá? - Zach parecía tan perdido en sus recuerdos como ella misma.

- Los abrazos de oso - respondió la chica riendo.

- ¿Les echas de menos?

- Todos los días.

- ¿Estás bien con Joss? - le preguntó el chico un poco preocupado.

- Sí - respondió levantándose -. No te preocupes por mí, estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar.

Pero Zach ya no la escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando un punto detrás de ella. Aleera se volteó y lo vio. Una figura apoyada en un árbol cercano no les quitaba la vista de encima. Al verse descubierto, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Un chico que Aleera reconocería en cualquier parte aunque hubiera mil personas más alrededor. Seth.

* * *

Seth se acercó lentamente a ellos. Los había estado observando un rato. Observando, que no escuchando. Cuando se plantó delante de ellos, se dio cuenta de que Aleera parecía haberse quedado congelada. Era como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo horrible, como si su padre la hubiera pillado en su cuarto teniendo sexo con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. A Seth le habría hecho gracia si no hubiera estado tan enfadado. ¿Un chico era el gran secreto? No entendía nada.

- Por la extraña reacción de Aleera, deduzco que eres Seth - tanteó el chico.

Genial, aquel niño que no podía tener más de quince años sabía quién era pero él no tenía la menor idea de nada. La cosa mejoraba por momentos.

- Sí, ¿y tú eres...? - preguntó de mala manera. Sabía que debería ser menos brusco con aquel chico que no conocía de nada, pero tenía derecho a estar enfadado y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

- ¡Oh, sí! Olvidaba que a Aleera hacía eso de no contarle a nadie nada - dijo sin sentirse ofendido por su tono. Sí, había dado en el clavo con Aleera -. Soy Zach, su hermano - se presentó.

- ¿Hermano? - repitió concentrando toda su atención en la chica.

De repente, todas la piezas del rompecabezas que era Aleera Tyler encajaron en su lugar. ¿Qué quería protejer Aleera con tanta fiereza que no se lo había contado ni a él mismo? ¡Un hermano pequeño!

Aleera le devolvió la mirada por primera vez desde que lo había descubierto, y Zach pilló el mensaje en seguida.

- Creo que voy a esperarte en el coche - dijo, y no esperó una respuesta para marcharse.

- Ryan y Andrea Wilson - leyó Seth en la lápida.

- Andie - corrigió Aleera.

Seth suspiró. Ya no estaba tan enfadado.

- ¿Eran tus padres? - preguntó.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo murieron?

- En un incendio, según el informe oficial.

- ¿Y qué dice el informe no oficial?

Aleera se dejó caer sobre el césped derrotada. Seth se sentó a su lado, junto a un ramo de rosas blancas, dispuesto a echarle mucha paciencia. De hecho, Seth creía que había demostrado más paciencia con Aleera de la que había tenido en toda su vida.

- Los mató un vampiro.

Seth maldijo para sus adentros. Adoraba a los Cullen, eran parte de su familia, pero, a pesar de ser bastante tolerante la mayor parte del tiempo, odiaba a cualquier vampiro que tuviera los ojos rojos. No sólo mataban cruelmente, destrozaban la vida de las personas, aunque aquello también podía aplicarse a cualquier asesino mortal, claro.

- Cuéntamelo, Aleera - pidió.

Aleera suspiró, y después empezó a hablar.

- Recuerdo aquella noche como si estuviera ocurriendo ahora mismo. Me despertó el calor, y cuando vi el humo me asusté. No sé dónde comenzó el incendio, sólo que hacía un calor infernal y que había humo por todas partes. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres y entonces lo vi. Una figura subida en su cama, agazapada sobre ellos. Creo que mi padre ya estaba muerto, pero mi madre no. Mientras el vampiro drenaba hasta la última gota de sangre, mi madre me miró queriendo decirme algo. Quería que huyera, que cogiera a mi hermano y que huyera sin mirar atrás. Y eso hice. Como pude, cogí a mi hermano y lo saqué fuera. Quise volver a entrar pero ya era imposible. Conseguí verle una vez más antes de que huyera. Y él me vio a mí ¿sabes? Pudo habernos matado, a mi hermano y a mí, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez le pregunte cuando lo vea por última vez.

Seth pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Aleera. Eso era lo que quería la chica: venganza. No mataba vampiros porque sí, sino porque esperaba encontrárselo a él. Aleera no descansaría hasta acabar con el vampiro que mató a sus padres, esa era la misión de su vida. Y ahora la misión de Seth sería protegerla de sí misma, porque si seguía así, conseguiría que la mataran.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después? - preguntó animándola a continuar.

- Recuerdo vagamente un fallido intento de interrogatorio en el que no solté prenda. Sabía que si contaba lo que había creído ver, acabaría internada en un centro psiquiátrico infantil en vez de un centro de acogida. Poco después adoptaron a Zach, los Hayes. Ha tenido suerte, son buena gente y le quieren de verdad - añadió -. Y yo fui pasando de una familia a otra. Era demasiado problemática y nadie me aguantaba mucho tiempo. Hasta que a los quince años maté a mi primer vampiro y conocí a Joss - Aleera sonrió al recordar a su padre adoptivo -. Era mi profesor de Literatura en el instituto. Debió de ver algo en mí que el resto de la gente no veía, porque en cuanto se enteró de que la familia con la que estaba iba a devolverme, arregló los papeles para adoptarme.

- Joss es un gran tío - asintió Seth.

Tras una pausa un tanto extraña, el chico volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabe Zach todo esto? - preguntó con cautela. Esto hizo que Aleera volviera a prestarle atención.

- No, él no se acuerda de nada de aquella noche.

- Me refiero a vampiros, cazavampiros, hombres lobo...

Aleera suspiró.

- Sospecha cosas, sabe que hay algo en mí que no encaja, pero yo nunca le he contado nada. Nunca entendí muy bien que fue lo que vi aquella noche así que no hablé con él sobre ello, y cuando descubrí mi "don" - dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos - y todo encajó, empecé a alejarme de él. Ahora sólo lo visito dos veces al año.

- ¿Dos veces?

- Sí. Por su cumpleaños y por el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres - explicó.

- Y supongo que hoy es el aniversario - dijo Seth. Había visto la fecha de defunción en la lápida.

- Sí, su cumpleaños es en enero - explicó Aleera mirando la lápida también.

- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste decirme nada? - preguntó el chico. No podía posponer más aquella pregunta.

- Seth, te juro que pensaba decírtelo, de verdad - dijo con tono suplicante.

- ¿No confias en mí?

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! - exclamó -. Es sólo que... es mi hermano. Es la única familia que me queda en el mundo. Y yo tengo muchos enemigos, Seth.

Seth lo entendía perfectamente. Él también tenía familia que proteger. Leah ya no podía transformarse, ni tenía esos superpoderes de mujer lobo. Si les pasara algo a ella o a su hijo, o a Sue, por culpa de la vida que él llevaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Todos los que se metían en aquello tenían algo que perder, pero se tenían los unos a los otros y los Cullen también eran una gran ayuda. El problema de Aleera era que no se dejaba ayudar por nadie. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar sola.

- No espero que lo entiendas - dijo Aleera tras un silencio -. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo.

- Sí que lo entiendo - respondió Seth rápidamente -. Y no estoy enfadado, aunque debería - añadió molesto.

- Siento haberte mentido.

- No lo sientes, sigues pensando que era lo que tenías que hacer.

Aquello sorprendió a Aleera. Parecía que Seth la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía.

- Anda, vámonos - dijo Seth levantándose -. Zach debe de estar preocupado - prosiguió, emprendiendo el camino hacia el parking mientras Aleera se levantaba también.

- Seth - le detuvo -. Oye... ¿te gustaría... te gustaría pasar el resto del día con nosotros?

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó el chico.

- Claro, a Zach le encantará conocer por fin a alguien de mi entorno.

- Le has hablado de mí - dijo Seth con tono petulante.

- Pues claro que le he hablado de ti. Después de todo sois algo así... como... cuñados... ¿no? - dijo práctimante escupiendo la palabra. A Aleera le aterraba cualquier cosa que sonara a compromiso.

Seth la miró fijamente unos segundos.

- Bien, vamos a ver que tal me llevo con mi cuñado - dijo con un tono que a Aleera le sonó un poco ¿nervioso?

Eso la hizo reír. Se acercó a él, le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el coche dónde les esperaba su hermano. Juntos.

* * *

Pasaron juntos todo el día. Hablaron, rieron y se contaron sus vidas, evitando siempre lo sobrenatural, por supuesto. Aleera se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, sentada entre aquellos dos chicos, era más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca. Estaba con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

Seth y Zach se llevaban estupendamente. Eran parecidos en muchos aspectos. Compartían gustos, sobre todo en música y videojuegos, y ambos seguían teniendo cierta inocencia, seguían comportándose como niños en algunos momentos. De alguna manera, se entendían. Los dos eran los hermanos pequeños y los dos tenían a chicas como hermanas mayores. Pero lo que más disfrutaban era hablar de Aleera. Zach compartía anécdotas de cuando eran niños y Seth contaba cosas de la actualidad. Cuando salía a la luz algún recuerdo especialmente vergonzoso, Aleera fingía enfadarse y los chicos se echaban a reír. Aunque la verdad era que Aleera agradecía aquel intercambio, a ellos les permitía conocerla un poco mejor y ella se libraba de hablar de sí misma. Odiaba hablar de sí misma.

Demasiado pronto, llegó la noche y, con ella, la hora de llevar a Zach a casa. Seth se quedó atrás mientras Aleera acompañaba a su hermano hasta la puerta de su casa. Quería dejarles un poco de intimidad.

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver? - preguntó Zach mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa.

- Ya lo sabes. Por tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

- Me da igual. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir si te pido lo que quiero.

- Dime qué quieres - pidió Aleera.

- Podríamos... podríamos intentar... no sé, vernos más a menudo - respondió el chico.

Aleera suspiró. Ella también quería eso.

- Sabes que eso no es tan fácil. Vivimos cada uno en una punta del país.

- Ya - murmuró Zach mirando al suelo -. ¿Sabes que papá y mamá ya me están diciendo que empiece a pensar en universidades? - dijo repentinamente.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que he pensado que la Universidad de Washington podría ser una buena opción - explicó con una sonrisa.

Aleera entendió lo que Zach le estaba diciendo. La verdad era que la idea le encantaba, pero tenía que manejar aquello con cuidado. Zach no podía estar tan cerca de ella. No mientras Aleera tuviera un vampiro que cazar.

- ¿Y de verdad querrías irte tan lejos? Tú no has estado fuera de Texas más de una semana en tu vida.

- Pero estaría contigo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Aleera volvió a suspirar. No lo soportaba cuando Zach le ponía cara de cordero degollado.

- Ya lo hablaremos más tranquilamente, ¿vale? Ahora entra en casa, tus padres te estarán esperando.

- Pero...

- La próxima vez - interrumpió Aleera. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo corto -. Cuídate, enano - dijo a modo de despedida.

* * *

El trayecto en taxi desde la casa de los Hayes hasta el motel dónde se había alojado Aleera aquellos dos días fue silencioso. Siempre se quedaba echa polvo tras despedirse de Zach. De lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de hablar, y Seth lo entendió ya que se limitó a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros y a dejar que apoyara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Cuando llegaron al motel, el chico le pagó al taxista, le abrió la puerta y casi tuvo que sacarla del taxi, apenas podía moverse. En la puerta de su habitación, buscó con dificultad las llaves y abrió la puerta. Seguro que si el encargado del motel los hubiera visto metiéndose en la habitación le hubiera montado una buena bronca, porque dos personas no se pueden meter en una habitación individual y tendrían que pagar la parte de Seth, pero en aquel momento aquello era lo que menos le importaba a Aleera. Dentro, Seth encendió la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche y se puso a preparar la cama para acostarse. Fue entonces, viendo como Seth intentaba cuidarla y dispuesto a meterla en la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña, cuando Aleera recuperó repentinamente la energía.

Se fue directa hacia él y, de un empujón, lo sentó en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana mientras le desabotonaba la fina camisa que llevaba puesta. Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba que Seth la poseyera de todas la maneras humanamente posibles. Necesitaba poder descargar sobre otra persona un poco del peso que llevaba encima de los hombros, que amenazaba con aplastarla en cualquier momento. Y Seth estaba más que dispuesto a compartir aquella carga con ella.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro, y llevados por la urgencia, sin preliminares, Seth la penetró. Se quedaron quietos un momento recuperando el aliento, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Aleera se quedó mirando a los a Seth y, casi sin darse cuenta, susurró:

- Te quiero.

Seth la miró fijamente, absorbiendo aquellas dos palabras, aquellas ocho letras, y entonces besó a Aleera de la forma más intensa en que nadie la había besado. Empezaron a moverse de nuevo, más lento al principio, más acelerados después. Seth cogió una mano a Aleera y, entrecruzando sus dedos, la llevó al orgasmo, seguida muy de cerca por él. Ambos sabiendo que, al día siguiente, todo estaría bien.


End file.
